Twilight - The Beach
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Edward/Bella go looking for adventure, meeting up with Carlisle/Esme. They quickly find themselves in the possession of directions to a secluded island that was deemed locally as an urban legend. Rumors say that it leads to a tropical paradise, but they must endure a lot to reach the place. Excited and intrigued they set out to find the place - with drastic consequences awaiting...
1. Snake Blood

"You want to go to the waterfall?"

"Hey, $1500 for the adventure of a lifetime. Come on. Trust me! Hey, you!"

"Want to drink snake blood?"

Of all the calls out there that was the one that struck me the most. I looked at Bella, my girlfriend, my traveling companion and everything in between. She crinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Um, no thanks." I waved a hand at thirty-something year old man with jet black hair but he continued to move at my side.

"Ah! Something intrigued you, no?" The man laughed, "Come on, try a shot of snake blood."

"Snake blood?" I laughed, but felt my curiosity peaking. I didn't _want_ to drink the snake blood but hey, we were in Thailand. When would I ever get the chance to do that again.

"Yes, snake blood." The man laughed again and Bella tugged on my hand to hurry us along. "You can both try it."

"No thanks." I smiled politely.

"Aww you Americans." He egged me on and it almost wasn't fair. "You're so safe all the time... afraid to do something a little different. Ha!"

I stopped in my tracks and I knew Bella wanted to kill me from the daggers she was sending me with her eyes. They screamed at me to keep moving but we had come thousands of miles for adventure. Well, in my eyes, this was the first one.

No more than a minute later the two of us were sitting around a glass cage with two snakes that Bella almost couldn't look at. They were on high alert with their necks perched back ready to strike. I swore I saw venom on their exposed fangs but who knows. The lighting was dark. There were no windows and local Thai men surrounded us on angles with smiles on their faces and claps that became more intense as they urged us to sip from the tiny glasses in front of us.

The thick, red liquid taunted me more than the man on the street. It dared me to back down now, and I knew that I couldn't. A part of me felt bad for dragging Bella into something so off-the-wall; so disgusting in some ways. But another part of me was proud to have her accompany me in something that we would never have the opportunity to do again, and certainly nothing our friends back home would ever do. It was the start of the adventure, and so when the fists of the men around us began pounding on the table and the snacks began to hiss and widen their mouths, I reached for the glass, tapped it against Bella's and the two of us sent the oozing liquid down the hatch like a shot of tequila.

"Ughhhh..." I heard Bella's low groan next to me and peeked through squinted eyes to read her expression. Her eyes were closed tightly, as if she had been punched in the stomach. Her jaw was strained and her fists in balls on the edge of the chipped, wooden table. Her nose inched closer to the area in between her eyes and her bottom lip quivered as she attempted to keep the secret, Thai delicacy down. A second later her throat bobbed up and down and she took a long breath before opening her eyes.

I would have smiled but the horrifically foreign taste of the blood that still lingered on the back of my tongue was almost enough to make me vomit. Yes, one wrong move would send the exotic beverage straight back up my throat and back onto the table.

"Gentlemen," I managed to choke out the word with a smile, "That was excellent." If there was one thing I learned on my travels thus far it was to always be polite, and to never overstay your welcome.

"Your names again?" the man asked.

"Edward." I nodded, "And this is Bella."

"Well, Edward and Bella..." he saluted us, "Happy travels, eh? Come back if you'd like another."

"Thank you," we said simultaneously and felt Bella's hand latch up with mine as we made our way back out onto the crowded streets of Bangkok. We had only walked a block or so before she finally stopped me.

"What the hell was that?" A smile accompanied the playful accusation in her voice.

"I just thought we would do something a little... crazy."

"Well, that was definitely a little crazy."

I tugged her toward me and kissed her once, tasting the lingering snake blood that hung on her tongue. The aroma sent me right back into that small, dark room but when I reopened my eyes we were still on the brightly lit street corner.

"Come on," she tugged on my shirt, "Let's find a room."

...

The hotel was anything but comforting; not exactly the typical Hyatt or Holiday Inn you see in the states. The air was moist, the walls dingy and bugs made their homes on the carpets, popping up from time to time. Tourists mobbed the little bar at the base of the hotel as The Simpsons played mindlessly on the television.

I hadn't come all this way to watch a cartoon that I could easily binge watched from the sofa of my little off-campus apartment. No, I had come here for something more thrilling; for a little adventure. I was glad that Bella was on the same page. She rolled her eyes and looked at me upon giving the other Americans a glance as they sat with warm beers in front of the screen where Homer said something in Thai that made Marge smack him in the head with a frying pan.

"Come on." I towed her by the hand up the stairs to our room; Room 11. The hallways were narrow and I could see that each room was decorated at the very top by screens. "Not too much privacy, huh?"

"Guess not." Bella raised her eyebrows and followed me about halfway down the hall. I fiddled with the keys and quickly became frustrated when I couldn't get the door open right away.

"Want me to try?" she asked.

"No, I've got it." Call me old fashioned or even momentarily sexist but as the man I wanted to provide, in even the smallest of ways. I felt foolish for not being able to get the door open. "Shit." I cursed to myself and plunged my shoulder into the door once. I could tell Bella was smirking and about to chuckle and so I stopped for a moment to stare at her.

"I'm sorry." She put her fingers curled to her mouth and shrugged.

"Ours got stuck too," a woman from behind her called. She gave a friendly smile and hurried up beside us. "May I?"

"Sure." I handed the key over and looked up to see a blond man enter the hall. He leaned against the door to Room 10 and a moment later the woman got our door open.

"There you go." She grinned at the two of us and handed the key back. "You've just got to go lightly. Turn to the right."

"Thank you," Bella said with an approving nod.

"Yeah, thanks," I echoed, glancing into our hole in the wall for a moment before returning our gaze back to the other young couple.

"It's no problem." She used her key to open the door to room 10. "I'm Esme." She nodded politely again, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Bella and I stated.

The man next to her smiled once and then headed into the room behind them, shutting the door almost immediately. The two of us stood in the hallway for a moment, shared a chuckle and then entered the overwhelmingly uninviting room.

The walls were bare and painted a dull white. I didn't know if it was the actual color or if they were just dirty. A small window gave way to the outside and the top border of the room on three of the four sides was the same screen-like structure from the hallways.

Bella hesitated, but tossed her luggage to the floor and sat down on the bed. "No TV?"

I joined her, placing a water bottle on the nightstand beside the bed where a small lamp sat. "What the hell do people do in here?" I answered the question in my head, _they're not in here. They should be out exploring._

Before Bella could give me an actual answer we heard a light banging on the wall coming from next door. The light banging quickly escalated to something more heavy and consistent and then came the muffled sighs and sounds of love-making.

"I guess that answers your question," Bella said with a laugh.

"Guess so." I chuckled and looked around. I felt like we should try to get some sleep but my mind was racing. What would we do next? I would've stayed up all night if it was possible. I wanted to explore every inch of this new world, but it was almost midnight. I knew we had to sleep after such a long journey.

That was when I heard loud, bellowing voice from hallway. He screamed and shouted, making Bella leap to her feet. Next door I heard the couple we'd met in the hallway shout something back at him but I couldn't completely make out what it was. The stranger outside began to get louder, banging against the walls and kicking our door once to make Bella jump and scream once.

"Edward..." She whispered and I motioned for her to be quiet.

I heard the man enter the room on the other side of us.

"He's probably drunk," I whispered.

"Hey, you got anything to smoke over there?" the stranger's voice called out loud. "Yeah, you, in room 11."

"No we don't have anything to smoke!" I called back, annoyance ringing in my voice. I looked up and saw the man prying his hands through the easily breakable screen. He stuck his head through the opening and smiled down at the two of us. Little did I know that that was the defining moment that would lead Bella and I on the most dangerous journey of our lives; on the adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Like A Movie

The man was bald and quirky, maybe high. I wasn't wholly sure what his deal was. While he freaked me out a little Bella's eyes were like saucers. She never looked away, I suspected, for fear he might leap through the small opening he'd created and hold us at gunpoint or something.

"Name's Duffy." He spoke in a thick accent but his English was understandable.

I hopped up onto the bed and extend a hand. "Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward." He laughed and puffed on a cigarette and then gave a simple wave to Bella, who hesitantly raised her hand. I hope she wasn't second-guessing her will to travel with me. "You're travelers, eh?"

"That's right." I eyed the man suspiciously and glanced at Bella for a moment.

"Well travelers here they're all the same." Duffy puffed on his cigarette and huffed the sentences aloud, almost as if he was out of breath. "You know there is a place out here off the beaten path; a place where the sand is perfectly soft and white." He smiled, "An oasis, a lagoon hidden from the rest of the world. Gosh, the whitest purest sand ever."

I felt like Duffy was picturing this perfect place in his mind. He looked outward toward the dingy, dark ceiling as if he staring at Heaven. "Where is this oasis?" I asked, trying not to sound skeptical.

He huffed a laugh and winked. "An island so hidden... so perfectly hidden. The people there, they don't want anyone to know about it. I know, I was there for a time." His eyes traveled to the far away land again. "Perfection. That water... the lagoon. Water so crystal clear... sand so white. This perfect, hidden paradise that people search for their whole lives. These tourist assholes could only dream of it." He puffed the cigarette again and laughed wildly, offering me a puff of the stick. I turned it down and he went on. "Do you believe in that place, Edward?"

I felt the corners of my mouth tip up in a type of smirk. "No, I don't know." I chuckled. "But I guess you're going to tell me that I should, right?"

Duffy winked again. "Paradise, my friend. Pure, utter paradise. The perfect beach... Right under your nose." He smiled and looked around our room and waved to Bella again. "It's been nice knowing you, Edward."

My smile dropped and I looked at the man. _What an odd thing to say..._ "Yeah..." I hesitated, "Yeah, you too."

Duffy gave a wave and hopped back down onto his side of the wall. I watched as he plopped down into a seated position in his lonely room and then rejoined Bella.

"What the hell?" she whispered, laughing as she did. "What is he talking about?"

"Stoned probably," I whispered back. The two of us shared a laugh.

"Well, I have to say this is anything but boring so far." Bella's words were music to my ears. She didn't think I was crazy for these adventures I loved so much. "Snake blood... secret beaches. Weird guys named Duffy peaking into our room after midnight."

I laughed again. _This girl is great!_ I thought. "I'm glad this isn't scaring you off."

"Hey, I'm tougher than I look." She nudged me, "And crazier."

"Crazier?" I raised my eyebrows and pulled her on top of me on the bed.

Bella leaned down and kissed me once. "Thanks for bringing me along."

"Thanks for coming."

"Anytime." She kissed me again and if it weren't for Duffy's creepy entrance overhead I would have surely gotten more than a sweet makeout session. In actually, I didn't care. Cuddling up with and kissing Bella were some of my favorite things to do as of late. I wouldn't have it any other way. I hoped she wouldn't be mad at me if I woke her up at dawn to watch the sun rise.

...

I carried a bag of muffins and two bottles of water up from the bar downstairs and headed back to our room for a quick breakfast. Bella wasn't picky. She ha snake blood for God's sake. It was just one more thing that I loved about her.

I went to knock on the door for her to let me in when I noticed something pinned to the door.

An old Thai woman who was fixing a light pointed and began speaking in the native language. I now wished I had learned more of it because I had absolutely no idea what she was saying.

"What... what is this?" I asked, prompting her to continue pointing and speaking in a language I didn't at all understand. Rather than go round and round I thanked her and hurried to the door, unpinning the piece of thick, brown paper. I felt my adrenaline spark just a bit and when the contents were revealed a smiled to myself. "No way..."

My eyes couldn't scan the page fast enough. There was the coast of Thailand, a collection of small islands and then 'the island'; the one Duffy had been speaking of the night before - the paradise on earth.

"Hey-" I raised my eyes to try speaking with the old woman again but she was gone; vanished. I blinked a few times to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me and then moved over to room 12 where Duffy had been staying. I raised a hand to knock but the door was open a crack and so I pushed it. What I saw next was completely unexpected and morbid. You always want something to happen to you like in the movies, but when it actually happens you're not prepared for it; you want it to feel different.

Duffy laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Single cuts were made on each wrist and a small knife laid just a few inches away from the lifeless fingertips of his extended right hand.

 _It's been nice knowing you, Edward_. The words rang in my ears now. They were deafening. I wondered why the man would do something so horrific to himself.

"Bella!" I called out, "Bella!"

"Edward?" Confusion rang in her voice and then she peeked through the hole in the screen. Her eyes lit up and she stared at me. A minute later we were taking the stairs at rapid speeds to call the police from the front desk. I wished I hadn't of called her from Duffy's room. Bella didn't need to see that. I'd panicked, and I think inside I needed confirmation that what my eyes were seeing was, indeed, reality.

When we sat before the local police they were angry. Duffy had been traveling under a false passport and paid in cash so no one knew who he really was. In the end we signed some papers saying we found him laying in his blood and that he killed himself; at least that's what the police chief told us it said. Neither Bella nor I could read it. Still, we signed and I was pleased when they didn't mention the map Duffy had left on my door. All the more reason to keep it to myself.

"That will be all folks," the police officer told us. "Have a nice day." He showed us the door and then called, "Next!"

"Hi." Esme and her blonde companion were the next two people to give police statements.

"Hey," Bella smiled and waved and I gave a quick hello.

The man waved and then followed her in, linking his hand with hers as they crossed into the realm of police officers.

Bella and I sat in silence for awhile in our room before I finally showed her the map. We hadn't wholly digested finding Duffy dead, but when she saw the map and I explained to her what I thought it meant, our minds were finally able to shift away from the images of the morning.

"Well, is it real?" she asked, "Do you think... I mean I wonder if he was leaving you some type of legacy to fulfill. I thought it was weird last night when he say it's nice knowing you."

"Yeah, me too." I'd had the same feeling.

"But honestly I had a bad feeling he was going to come back and use that knife on us or something."

I laughed even though the whole mess of events wasn't exactly funny. It was quite the opposite - scary and dangerous. If we were smart we would have relocated to a new hotel, tossed the map in the trash and went on with the local tourist attractions and beaches of Thailand. But really, for an adventurous soul, where is the fun in that?

The door next us opened and closed and then we listened as the couple next door spoke quietly of the incident. I could tell they were a lot like us; American backpackers, a young couple looking for a little excitement away from their boring lives back home. I looked at Bella and she took the words right out of my head.

"Do you want to ask them to come along?" she shrugged. "She seems nice."

I shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. We might be safer in larger numbers... but not too large."

"Just the four of us."

I nodded. We continued to listen and then Bella leapt to her feet, pulling me off the bed. We walked slowly out of the room and over to room ten. I hesitated, knowing Bella was waiting for me to knock and so I did... quietly. I have no idea why I was so nervous.

We waited and at first no one answered. I gave a louder, longer knock and then the door swung open.

"Hey. Hi." I grinned. "I'm Edward."

"Carlisle." The man reached a hand out and I could see he was as friendly as his girlfriend... or wife. I wasn't sure where the two of them stood.

Esme hurried to the door and exchanged a quick hello with Bella.

"Um, do you guys want to take a hike?"

"Take a hike?" Carlisle looked at Esme and then I laughed, realizing my poor choice of words.

"Not a hike.. um, a trip, a journey."

"What kind of trip?" Esme asked, leaning against the frame of the door.

I pulled the map from my pocket and handed it over to the two of them. Carlisle unfolded it first and studied the landmarks, and then exchanged a glance with Esme. They shared smiles and I was shocked when he began to speak to her in a different language. If I remembered enough from high school I'd say he was speaking French. She spoke back and then Bella, again, took the words right out of my mouth.

"Wait, you guys speak French?" she asked with a laugh.

"It _is_ the language of love," Esme said with a grin.

"You're from Amercia?" I asked. Now, I wasn't sure.

"Yeah." Carlisle smiled, "We both travel a lot and decided to learn the language.

"We've been to Paris a number of times," Esme added.

I smiled and Carlisle held up the map. "Tell us more... but I think we'll join you."


	3. Kentucky Fried Mouse

**Thanks for putting up with my spotty posting as of late! I have several unfinished stories and will finish all of them! Too many ideas in my brain right now :)**

I had to give to Carlisle. He set up the entire trip. The four of us traveled by land and sea, twenty four hours of non-stop, on the go moving around and for a price I couldn't believe. It cost us half of what I anticipated.

For most of the way we had to follow the typical tourist routes. Not that it wasn't fun, it was. However I currently had a one-track mind and that was this magical beach. I had to get there... to paradise.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Bella's voice interrupted my daydreams and I glanced over at her on the beach blanket beside me.

"What the beach might be like," I admitted, "Or if it even exists."

She smiled and put a hand on my slightly sunburned face. "Either way... this is already quite the adventure."

I nodded, "Yeah."

Bella kissed me lightly and then stood up. "I'm going to take a quick dip."

"Okay." I kissed her again and then watched as she headed toward the water.

"Edward." Carlisle walked through the sand and Esme hurried to catch up with Bella in the water. He sat down and pointed to a small landmark on the map. "I found a boat that will take us here tomorrow."

I eyed the location. It was a small island next to the one that Duffy had spoke about. "That's great, but can they take us from there to this one?" I pointed to the island where the beach was located.

Carlisle's face dropped a bit. "They said they cannot take us there. It's a national park; forbidden."

"Forbidden..." I sighed and slumped my arms over my knees as I sat upright.

"But it's not all that far," he went on.

"What do you have in mind?" I could tell Carlisle had thought of something.

He pointed to the two consecutive islands. "They'll get us here so... we can swim to this one."

I squinted my eyes and a smile crept onto my face. I figured he had to be joking. "We can swim?"

"Yeah... swim."

I looked up to see the girls returning after their quick dive into the waves.

"Yeah, okay Carlisle." I scratched the back of my head.

"You can swim, can't you?"

"Of course I can swim." I shook my head and took the map back from him so I could try to estimate the difference. I had no idea from the way it was drawn up how far the two islands might be.

"So, what's up?" Bella asked, tossing a towel around her waist.

"Carlisle got a guy to take us to this island." I pointed, "But they won't bring us here." I proceeded to point to the second.

"Could we swim?" Bella asked, prompting a light laugh from Carlisle. "What?"

"I suggested the same thing," he explained.

"Look we... we aren't going to swim," I protested.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Because..." I searched my mind for an answer. "We don't even know how far it is."

"Quarter of a mile maybe?" Esme suggested. She arched her neck to see the map and I handed it over. I didn't want to look at the thing anymore because my hopes were slowing fading. We weren't going to swim across the ocean in Thailand to get there. It was impossible.

I laid flat down on my back and couldn't keep a pout from my face. I felt like a little kid who got nothing for his birthday after expecting a mountain of gifts. We had come all this way and we were going to end up with nothing but the typical tourist attractions. Great.

"Hey, don't get down," Bella told me. "We're going to get there."

"And what if it's too far?" I asked. "What then?"

"Then... we steal a pair of canoes and take our chances." Her smile made me grin but the disappointment lingered in my chest. I wanted this adventure more than anything.

"Don't worry about it," Carlisle said. His voice was positive an reassuring. "If you can swim, we'll get there." He looked at Esme and smiled, "The four of us."

They kissed and laughed, still lingering in each other's arms. I didn't know how they could be so optimistic about the situation.

I felt like a child again when I let out a long sigh. I couldn't help it. The only thing that could revive my spirit would be knowing there was a chance - a real chance.

Bella was great as she kept me at an even keel. We hung around the local beach for another half hour before turning in to our latest digs - small huts that were private and beachside as part of a little resort. They were cheap. In American money it was something like 28 dollars a night. Great find, Carlisle. The guy knew his stuff when it came to traveling.

When a storm swept in for the night Carlisle and Esme retreated to their place as I dragged Bella by the hand as fast as we could go towards ours. Our clothes were already soaked by the time we'd reached the shelter of the small front porch of the hut and I fiddled in my pocket for the key.

She smiled, taking it all in. A strike of lightning illuminated the sky over the ocean in front of us and I saw Bella snap a quick photo.

I began to panic a bit when each of the pockets in my cargo shorts began to come up empty. I whipped through my bag and then stared at Bella. "You don't have the key, do you?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I thought you had it."

"So did I." I felt the frustration return and slammed my palm against the door. "Damn it."

"Locked out?" A voice called from the porch of the hut next to us.

I didn't look over; just closed my eyes and leaned a back against the door. "Yeah."

"Lost your key?" A second voice asked.

I gritted my teeth and felt Bella's hand run up my arm soothingly. "Uh-huh!" I responded.

"Bummer," the young guy called over.

"Yeah bummer!" I shouted back.

"Do you two want to come over and have a beer with us?"

I opened my eyes. Maybe a beer was just the medicine to calm my nerves a bit. I had to get out of the mood I was in.

You're on an exotic vacation with Bella, I reminded myself. Enjoy it.

"Want to go?" Bella's sweet voice made my eyes flicker open. I could tell she was cautious in her tone because of my childish hissy fit.

I took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled, sensing I had relaxed. "Yeah. Come on."

Bella pulled me by the hand this time. We darted over through the downpour where two guys about our age sat with bottles already extended in our direction like batons in a relay race.

"There you go my lady," one of them said with a chuckle.

"And for you sir," the other said handing me one.

I couldn't help but feel more relaxed from the relaxed vibe they were giving off. Both were shirtless and in board shorts, barefoot and with heads of messy hair. The blonde guy on the left that gave Bella the beer had a joint tucked behind his ear.

"I'm Mike," he extended his hand to me first and then Bella. We introduced ourselves.

"Eric," the other guy said with a smile and an accompanied laugh. "Make yourselves at home."

"Thanks." We said, finding two empty seats across from them. I stared out at the choppy waves that lingered beneath the stormy sky.

"Cray-cray right?" Eric asked with another goofy laugh.

"Yeah." I nodded and took a long swig from the bottle and sighed.

"Very cool," Bella agreed.

"Hey did you know this kid spends like an hour in front of the mirror every morning?" Eric claimed, pointing at Mike.

Bella and I laughed. "Oh yeah?" She asked.

"Well, Eric's afraid to talk to girls still," Mike shot back.

"Not true," he argued, almost giggling. "I'm talking to her." He pointed at Bella.

"I mean girls who don't have boyfriends," Mike went on. He looked at me. "She _is_ your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah." I nodded and smiled when Bella put her hand on top of mine.

"So it's Edward right?" Eric asked. He pulled out a joint of his own and lit it up.

"Yeah that's right."

"Ever hear of the story of the Kentucky Fried Mouse?"

"The what?" Bella asked.

"The Kentucky Fried Mouse," Eric repeated with a grin. He puffed smoke into the air.

I'd heard of the story he was referring to. "Yeah," I said to them, "A woman goes to take a bite from her chicken wing and it ends up being a mouse right?"

"Correct," Eric laughed again.

"It's one of those urban myths," I said, looking at Bella.

"Always happens to a friend of a friend of a friend," Mike added. He looked back at me. "Seems this place has its own Kentucky Fried Mouse."

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." He hit the front of Eric's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Tell 'em."

"So, yeah, there's a myth around here about an island. The locals are all hush-hush about it but I think some of them have been there." He grinned wide and puffed on the stick of marijuana. "Want a puff?"

"No." I wanted him to continue. Bella glanced over at me subtly.

"So, anyway yeah..." Eric thought for a moment, "This place is supposed to be like Heaven on earth; pure paradise; pure pleasure. Nothing bad ever happens there."

"And there is part of the island where there are fields of marijuana... enough to keep you high every day for the rest of your life," Mike added.

"Mad weed," Eric continued with a chuckle, "It's like the Kentucky Fried Mouse. Everyone knows of someone's friend's brother who went there."

"But nobody knows of anyone who's actually been there," Mike finished. He tossed a good wrapper at Eric, "Shit I wouldn't tell anyone if I had the key to that place. I'm sure they don't want every idiot in Thailand rolling up there like this kid."

"Shut up," Eric said back with a wide smile. He turned back to us. "What do you guys think? Think it's true?"

"I think it's a good story," I told them, taking an extra long sip of my beer.

"Bella?" Mike asked.

"Just another legend..." She said with a shrug. "Would be neat though."

"Kentucky Fried Mouse." Eric sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Hey! I found your key!"

I turned abruptly to see an old woman waving a room key in the air. What perfect timing. I didn't want to talk with the two guys anymore about the island. A part of me wanted to spill it all out there because I was so excited, but I knew the four of us were responsible. Mike and Eric seemed a little reckless and certainly had big mouths. I couldn't have them traveling with us.

"Thanks for the beer, guys." I waved and hurried off the steps to retrieve our room key.

"Thanks!" Bella waved and we hurried next door. I knew when the morning came it would be time to take the last leg of our journey. By this time tomorrow night we could be on the beach.


	4. Let's Go

I stared ahead at the ocean where the mysterious island lingered. By sight alone it didn't seem far, though I was no fool. Swimming across from this island to the next wouldn't be an easy task. It was doable - possibly; but easy wouldn't be in our vocabulary today if we took the plunge.

"How far?" Esme asked. She stood at my far left next to Carlisle.

"Three quarters of a mile," he guessed with a shrug.

"Looks more like a full mile to me," Esme told him, "Maybe a little more."

"Edward?" Carlisle wanted my opinion, but I honestly had no idea. Esme or Carlisle could have been right.

"I was going to guess a mile," Bella chimed in. "Approximately."

"Can we swim a mile?" I asked, though I suspected no one would be able to give me an accurate answer - a thoughtful or fearful one, yes, but not accurate.

"It's possible," Esme said. Her voice was always reassuring. I felt confident in her answers, but I knew she was right; it wasn't a certainty - just possible.

"Possible." I twisted my mouth and stared straight ahead. Would I let just a mile separate me from this adventure? It could be life-altering. "If it's too far we'll drown." I cocked my head to the side just slightly. "But if we don't try we'll never know... right?" I looked over my shoulder at Bella.

"Right," she said with a smile.

I felt a rush of adrenaline rise inside of me and didn't hesitate. "So let's go!" I took a few steps and dove into the ocean under a small wave that I could tell was going to break up by the shore. The water felt calm, warm and I knew if I opened my eyes I would be able to see the white sand through the crystal clear blue aura.

I pushed through the water with my arms and kicked my legs, holding my breath as far as my lungs would take me before resurfacing with a deep breath that left me reconnected with the world above. I looked back and saw Bella just a few feet behind me. Carlisle and Esme had dove in to my left and I knew right then that there was no turning back.

My excitement pulled at me and I was more optimistic than ever. I feared nothing at that moment and knew that the four of us were going to make it. We wouldn't let anything happen to one another. I pulled the water back with each stride, thanking myself for remembering to bring a pair of waterproof bags back when I was planning out the vacation a week ago. Most of our belongings were safe from the water and tucked away in the bag. The bigger things we couldn't take with us were strategically place on the island we'd left. There weren't crowds there or many visitors at all, so we assumed when we returned those items would be easily retrievable. I didn't really care. All we'd really left were extra clothes and a few other replaceable items.

"This is exciting," Bella huffed next to me, keeping my swimming pace as she paddled along.

"I know." I smiled feeling a small mouthful of salt water enter my mouth. Bella smiled back and then we continued to swim, carrying out strokes as fast as we could within reason. That was the last of our conversation for awhile. Soon the exercise became tougher. My arms and legs began to feel Jell-O and my midsection was telling me to stop. My heavy breaths were echoed by everyone else's around me and I finally stopped swimming to float on my back for a moment.

"I think we're about half way," Carlisle choked out. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Yeah..." Bella let out a breath of her own. "Yeah, I'd say maybe a little more than half."

"Thank God," Esme added.

The swim was harder than I'd anticipated. Knowing that we had to go as far as we'd already come was simultaneously encouraging and overwhelming. My arms hadn't had this much exercise... ever. I wasn't a lazy person by any means but swimming wasn't one of my regular activities. I was wiped out, but equally ready to continue.

"Let's go," I urged, looking at Carlisle. I saw his eyes light up and I couldn't help but ask. "What?"

"I saw something," he said.

"Saw something?"

"Yeah... yeah I saw something... over there." He pointed over my shoulder and the three of us looked.

"Well, what was it?" Panic rose in my chest.

Carlisle's eyes met mine. "A fin. I saw a fin."

"A fin?" Bella shouted.

"A fin? What kind of fin?" I asked, my voice raising.

"I don't know," he shouted back, "Just a fin!"

I really felt it now - the panic. I asked myself if I really thought we would make it this far without trouble. I was a fool to think so.

 _Wouldn't you stop to think that there might be sharks in the Gulf of Thailand?_ I scolded myself but I knew it was too late.

"Was it big?" I bellowed.

Carlisle hesitated and caught his breath. "Yes."

I cursed and smacked my hands down on the water, which I immediately regretted doing. I wasn't a shark expert by any means but I'd watched Shark Week enough times to know that sharks are attracted to noise and splashing about.

"Why did you tell me?" I shouted.

"I just thought you should know," Carlisle told me.

"I'd rather you hadn't of told me!" I yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry!" he called back. "I just..." he looked around, "Where's Esme?"

I spun around in a complete circle and Bella looked to all sides. My stomach dropped.

"Esme!" Carlisle called and then looked at me, "She's gone!" He swam a few feet to his right and grabbed something. "Her bag!"

My heart stopped. "Oh my God." I put my hands on my head and stuck my head beneath the water and opened my eyes. No Esme. No shark. I tucked my legs as close to my chest as closely as I could and encouraged Bella to do the same.

"Esme!" Carlisle's frantic voice rang through the air and suddenly my world was turned upside down. There was a shark roaming around and our friend was gone; vanished. I dunked my head again and then resurfaced a moment later as Carlisle went on his frantic search for Esme.

"Esme!" Bella echoed his calls.

I was beginning to feel hope was lost; that we needed to go back and call in the accident - not that it would help Esme if she'd been taken under by a shark. When I felt something bump my leg I froze. I felt a tug next and then I knew it - my life was about to end.


	5. Hurdles

I felt the clawing at my shirt as I was being pulled down and the look of terror on Bella's face as I began to sink below the surface. When I released and my body popped back up I looked around in confusion and then screamed as water flew up violently in all directions around me. I was terrified.

Bella's shrieks beside me only added to the horror, and then in that same instant I heard the sounds of laughter and an excited, jubilant scream at the same time. My eyes finally recognized what was happening in front of me and I was face to face with Esme who was now laughing and waving in my face. My brain took longer to catch up and my screams gradually faded to laughter and anxious screaming all at once. I saw Bella's face relax and she, too, began to laugh. Carlisle was way ahead of us.

"Scared of a little shark, huh Edward?" he asked with a smirk.

Esme let go and rejoined him on the side of me. Both of them continued to laugh, even when I mocked their laughter.

Bella took a few deep breaths and then clamped down on my arm. When I jumped it made all three of them laugh and I realized I had to calm my nerves to get myself out of being the butt of the joke. "You're so fucking funny Carlisle! Ha ha ha!" I turned and swam toward the island again, completely relieved that the whole thing had been a joke. My temporary anger faded and I smiled to myself and I would have to get the two of them back for such an elaborate prank in an extremely vulnerable situation.

Like most of the first half, the second half of the swimming journey was mostly quiet. We were all exhausted so when the shores became more visible and my feet could touch I smiled wide and stumbled my way up onto the small patch of sand, collapsing onto the ground.

Bella fell to her knees next to me on one side as did Carlisle and Esme on the other. The chorus of uneven breaths was the only sound I could comprehend at the moment.

What a feat, I thought to myself. My biggest mistake was believing that the hardest part was over; that we'd conquered the biggest barrier to get to the beach that lingered somewhere on this island. Shit, it was quite possible that we'd com all this way and there would be nothing. I didn't believe that, not for a second.

We sat for twenty or thirty minutes trying to regain some strength. The thought of a bottle of Poland Springs made my mouth water but I told myself we would be in paradise at any moment now. There would be fresh flowing water all around us - I hoped.

The jungle-like atmosphere surrounding us was anything but pleasant. As we hiked from the small, rocky beach to the trails Bella must've asked about snakes fifteen to twenty times, prompting Esme to ask similar questions. I didn't want to think about it. It was something that I could easily push from my mind if I wasn't reminded. Bella, however, couldn't keep the word from her lips. It was the only time she had gotten under my skin since we'd been together and it was only because she was bringing my fears to the surface.

"We're not far," I told them, trying to block images of striking anacondas. I saw a clearing ahead of us and hoped it would be a dream come true. When we broke through the woods line I felt my jaw drop instinctively and looked around. Before us sat a large field filled with marijuana plants. They extended so far that I couldn't see the end.

Those stoner kids were right, I thought to myself. Had I had even the slightest interest in smoking weed I would have been in heaven. Even despite the fact that it wasn't for me I was still in awe.

"Now, that's what I call a lot of dope." Carlisle looked as stunned as I did. He didn't come across as they type of guy who would be into toking up either, but hey I hardly knew him.

"Holy crap..." Bella's words mirrored me thoughts.

"I can't believe it." I turned to her, "Those kids on the porch were right."

"What kids?" Esme asked.

"We talked to these two guys last night who were hanging out on the porch of their hut," Bella explained. "They talked about this 'urban legend' about a beach."

"They knew?" Carlisle asked.

"They suspected," I informed him, "Sounds like it's a local legend."

We stood gazing outward at the field for a moment before beginning to make our way through it. Carlisle and Esme looked like they were dancing from the way they hurried through, smiling and holding hands. I looked at Bella, taking it all in. I knew now that someone had to live here.

"Hey look!" she pointed to a small tree, "There's a monkey."

I grinned and towed her with me. "Hey monkey." I reached a hand out and when he started chirping my gaze hit the ground below him. A string attached the money's arm to a man's who laid sleeping. He wore a large hat and a large, black rifle laid across his chest. The monkey hollered some more and tugged on the rope. I felt my stomach drop and pulled Bella by the arm with me into the field of plants that towered above us.

"Edward-" she began, but I silenced her and put a hand over her mouth as I saw the man stand up. I looked around the field and saw Carlisle and Esme near the back end of it. As fast as I could move without emerging from beneath the plant's height line, I scampered toward them waving my hands and motioning for them to duck when Carlisle caught my eye. He stared at me for a moment and let his mind catch up. He pulled Esme to the ground as Bella and I moved closer toward them.

I put a finger to my lips as I heard a collection of men's voice speaking the native language. Bella was frozen by my side. Sweat made its home in small beads on the peak of her forehead and her eyes never blinked. She stared at me and listened.

Carlisle and Esme wore similar expressions and I could see Esme's nails digging into Carlisle's forearm.

"Stay down," I whispered, seeing several men walking, guns in their hands.

"Oh my God," Bella whispered back. I put my finger to my lips again and got lower, bringing her with me. I pointed toward the far end of the field where the men had come from but where no one was standing now. They had all made their way toward the center of the field from all angles.

I began to army crawl and felt everyone follow my lead. I didn't want to get my hopes as I neared the edge of the woods opposite of where we had come in but I was praying to make it there so we could disappear from this drug field and the criminals that accompanied it.

I crawled faster and hoped we were being stealthy enough. I couldn't tell where any of them were or if we were spotted. My arms were burning as I dragged my soaking wet body across the dusty ground.

 _Please make it. Please make it. Please_ \- My thoughts were interrupted when I saw feet a few rows down. I stopped and motioned with my hand to the others to stop. I really hoped they could be quiet and keep their breathing under control. A part of me wanted to close my eyes but I laid frozen waiting for the man to pass by. That was when I saw it - that bastard little monkey from before. He trotted along, still attached to the line at his owner's feet. _Don't look this way._

I watched every move his tiny body made and when he turned to face me it felt like my body went numb. I held my breath and it looked like the monkey had too. He opened his tiny mouth and made the quietest screeching sound as he stared at me with surprised beady eyes. All he had to do to blow our cover was give a good tug on the rope that was attached to the man's arm above.

The stare-down continued. It was safe to say that my life and the lives of Bella, Carlisle and Esme were in the hands of a tiny little primate. One tug - that's all it would take. I reached into my bag as quietly as possible and found a water bottle with just a small amount of water left. It was a day old and warm, and I was about to put it to good use. Slowly, I removed the cap and flung the contents inside the bottle at the monkey.

He jumped a feet few and it almost appeared that he was giving me a dirty look but he screeched again and went on his way, towing the owner in the opposite direction from where we laid. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes with relief before deciding not to waste another second. I glanced over my shoulder, called them in my direction and the four of escaped the marijuana field and headed deep into Thailand's hidden jungle.

We probably should have turned back; found the quickest way off the island just as fast as we'd gotten on it. But I knew that beach lingered somewhere close. We had made it past the second hurdle. I was ready to find my well-deserved paradise.


	6. Leap of Faith

My heart was still in my throat as we ran through the woods. Snakes were the farthest thing from my mind now and Bella hadn't asked once. I heard her rapid breathing beside me and our new friends were just a step behind. I had no idea how far we had actually run but I almost never wanted to stop. It wasn't until Bella stumbled that I put the brakes on, digging my feet into the dirt to help her up from the ground.

Carlisle nearly fell over her but managed to jump to the side as his hand left Esme's.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella.

She nodded and wiped some dirt off her shorts before standing up on her own. "Yeah." She breathed heavily and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Carlisle suggested. "We were almost killed."

"Almost," I reminded him.

"This is crazy."

I knew he was right. We should have turned back. "Where will we go?"

Carlisle eyed our surroundings and he shrugged. "I don't know."

None of us knew anything. We were in the great unknown and had possibly just been spared by some grace of God. I kept thinking that the worst had to be behind us, and so I kept my voice encouraging. "We're not far. We have nowhere else to go. We have to keep moving."

"He's right," Esme agreed. "We can't turn around. We can't swim our way back to safety, we'll drown for us."

"We can wait a few hours," Carlisle said, shaking his head.

"We can't swim back today." She looked up at him. "My arms feel like they're going to fall off and every part of my body hurts."

I pointed up ahead. "The beach can't be more than a mile away. I know it's this way."

The four of us exchanged glances and then Bella grabbed my hand. "Come on, then. Let's go."

I smirked despite the danger that potentially still lurked nearby. I wanted an adventure. Well... I got it.

The sound of running water was constant, and a few times along the way we stopped to splash some on our faces from the stream nearby. As badly as I wanted to drink it I refrained. "Almost there," I huffed. My body felt like it was about to give up on me and then I looked ahead. I saw an immediate drop-off and the sound of running water.

"This can't be happening," I said to myself.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

I hurried to the edge and stared down at a drop of at least forty or fifty feet. A waterfall draped over the edge and I imagined it would be a beautiful sight from the opposite side. From here, it was just another hurdle. There was no other way down and there was no way of knowing if the water below was deep enough to even attempt making a leap for it.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

Everyone rushed up and looked over the edge. "Well this is great," Carlisle huffed to himself. The two of us stared at one another for a moment and I knew what he was thinking.

"What?" I asked. "Go on, say it."

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Something," I shouted. "What you want to take the lead on this, Carlisle?"

"I just don't know how we can keep going. I thought this was the way."

I crouched down in frustration and slammed my hand against the rock face.

"Relax," Bella encouraged.

"Relax?" I asked, laughing with frustration. "How can I do that Bella?"

"We can try to look for a way around," Carlisle said, looking around. I knew that was impossible.

"That's the dumbest suggestion ever," I complained.

"Edward!" Bella scolded and gave apologetic eyes to Carlisle. I stood up and looked down over the edge again in frustration.

"We'll jump," Esme said nonchalantly.

"No, we're not going to jump," I told her.

"What do you suggest we do?" Carlisle asked.

I almost shoved him but got in his face a little closer. "You think this is my fault?"

"I didn't say that." His voice raised a bit and we were nose to nose now.

"We're going to jump." Esme said again. I was about to turn to tell her again that it was a terrible idea but before I could I felt her body whisk past the two of us and a moment later she was airborn.

"Esme!" Carlisle called out so loudly that his voice cracked.

The tension between the two of us disappeared and all of us were now staring down over the side of the cliff.

"Esme!" he shouted again more desperately, and then to everyone's pleasure and surprise she resurfaced from the small swimming hole with a smile on her face, waving us down.

I laughed loudly and looked at Carlisle and Bella.

"I guess we jump," Bella said next with a laugh of her own.

Carlisle looked to me with a grin and I patted him on the shoulder. Without thinking about it for another second I flung my body off the edge, shouting wildly with excitement as I went. Within seconds the problem had been solved and the four of us were in the water splashing around and laughing with one another.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The constant sound make my head whip around and for perhaps the fiftieth time that day I felt my heart leap into my throat. A shirtless man with dreadlocks and the body of a God sat perched on a rock clapping his hands. He grinned and gave a wave that I hoped was as friendly as it appeared.

"You know," he spoke in an accent, "Took my a solid hour to get the balls to do that."

I laughed, nervously at first, and then felt relief hit me as he went on.

"Though when I made the journey you all just have I did it alone... so I think I desesrve a break, ya know?" He laughed.

"Who are you?" Bella called out.

"Who am I?" he smiled a set of perfect teeth, "I am Laurant. I think we've traveled similar paths." He waved a hand and stood up from where he sat. "Come with me."

Joy. Excitement. That's what I felt. After all this I felt like we had reached that light at the end of a very long, tiresome tunnel. We could have died twice already but we hadn't. We were here.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked with a smile, though I suspected I already knew the answer.

Laurant grinned wider. "I would say paradise, but I don't know if that quite cuts it." When we all started to celebrate he laughed again. "Come on... you need to speak with the woman who helped start all of this."

"Who's that?" Carlisle asked.

"Sulpicia."


	7. Alternate Universe

I hoped we weren't being lead to some colossal letdown because my hopes were way too high by now. We followed Laurant through the jungle and finally there was some form of civilization. I didn't know what I had expected when we got to the beach - people living in a cave, maybe a few guys in tents... but I didn't expect anything like this.

Men and women sat by in home-made Adirondack style chairs. One man was shaving town a tree into a pole, another had something cooking on a grill that I suspected was fish. A woman beside him wore a pair of gloves and held a knife. They both glanced at us from behind a short wall that came up to about their midsections. Small stone houses were set up in between dusty walkways that were maybe twenty feet wide. Laurant greeted people one-by-one with the same big smile. They all stared at us like we were outcasts, and I guess at that point we were. I felt like we had just been dropped into an alternative universe; a lost world. It was a full-scale community of travelers that weren't just passing through. They _lived_ here. I suddenly became aware that we weren't even invited.

Bella's hand clung to mine as we walked through the jungle that had made just enough space for all of the homes and structures that were constructed of bamboo rods and rock. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"Come on," Laurant urged, "Sulpicia's house is just up this way." He pointed in the distance, "That is her significant other, Aro. He has done a lot of construction here at the place; been here since the beginning.. the two of them."

I didn't know what to say and so I nodded. From everyone else's silence I assumed they felt the same way.

When we walked into Sulpicia's place she looked very average; beautiful, exotic and dark but I think I played her up in my mind as some sort of enchanted beach queen; royalty. The woman sat with her legs folded and looked up as went entered. I could tell she was trying to mask her surprise but there was that element of the unknown that radiated from her eyes.

"Laurant," she commanded, "Gather everyone. We must welcome our new guests."

...

"The guy who drew it-" I began, watching as Sulpicia studied the map I had presented her.

"Duffy," she spoke.

"Yeah." I felt my eyebrows narrow and then went on to tell them all about what happened, "Yeah, he's dead."

The crowd before us gasped in unison and I hoped I hadn't unintentionally started some kind of riot. I took a deep breath and looked around. The four of us were on display for the entire village.

"He, um, he cut his wrists," I explained.

"You've seen this?" a man asked. He sat leaning forward as if it was story-time in kindergarten.

"Well... I came afterwards," I went on. "I found him laying on the ground... dead."

"He was one of our founders," Sulpicia told us. She welcome Aro as he sat down next to her. He appeared a bit older, with long black hair, but the two of them appeared to be perfect for one another in a strange way. "It's too bad," she added.

"Such sad news," Aro added.

All eyes were on us again and there was a silence before Sulpicia went on. "Do you think he gave a map to anyone else?" Our eyes locked now and I swallowed hard.

"No," I guessed, "I mean I don't think so..."

"And you?" Aro asked, "Have you shared this with anybody?" His intense, black eyes went from one person to the next as if he was a human lie detector.

"No," Carlisle said first. Esme echoed his words, and then Bella and I repeated the phrase. All of them were telling the truth. I, on the other hand, had the image of Mike and Eric on the small porch of their hut. I had left them a copy of the map. Now, I prayed they were too stupid to make it out all this way. A twisted part of me even had the passing thought that I would rather have them drown. I felt ashamed, despite how brief and even untrue the feeling was.

Sulpicia and Aro continued to study the four of us for a moment and then Sulpicia smiled and replied with a simple, "Good." She then held the map out and Carlisle took it. Aro them proceeded to remove a lighter from his pocket and lit the map on fire. It burned slowly at first and then Carlisle was dropped the last bit to the ground as the paper turned to ashes in front of us. The crowd around us clapped, cheered and laughed knowing that the only link to their paradise has been destroyed - or so they thought.

"Shall we take them to the beach?" Aro asked. He looked to his partner, who smiled back as she stood up. "Go on..." It appeared as if she was giving the order to anyone who would take it. Laurant was the first to wave us out of the home and we followed him down a sandy pathway.

I couldn't keep a smile from my face, and Bella was now carefree and loose, hanging on me as we went. Carlisle and Esme hurried similarly beside us and when the water came into view I saw them begin to run.

"Come on!" Bella urged with a laugh, following their lead as we hurried onto the most exquisite site I had ever seen up close. If you've ever seen those backgrounds for computers where there's perfectly white sand and crystal clear waters... multiple it by a thousand, or a million maybe, and that is the paradise that sat before us unbeknownst to the rest of the world.

I wanted to melt into the white sand. I couldn't keep myself from laughing as I put my hands on my face. The beach was exactly as Duffy had described it. It was secluded, surrounded by enormous rock-faces on all sides. The water was a shade of blue unique to anything I'd seen.

Next to me I Carlisle leapt into the air and did a flip, landing on the center of his back in the sand. He shouted out loud and perched himself up on his forearms as he looked out at the water.

"Yes!" I screamed, "Yeahhhhh!" I put my hands in the air and then placed them on top of my head. Bella wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"This is so beautiful," Carlisle said, taking it all in in a sense of awe. Esme sat beside him, digging her heels into the sand.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It was all worth it."

He looked at her and gave her an enthusiastic kiss, and then laughed again and hopped to his feet. "I can't believe it."

Sulpicia and Aro strolled in and sat down side by side on a small hill of sand beneath a palm tree. While I knew they were obviously content I felt they were still studying us, and rightfully so. We had invaded on their territory and so far they had accepted us. Hell, if I were them I would be leery too.

I couldn't get a grip on reality. We were really here. The legend was real. There was such thing as the perfect place; paradise on earth. Bella laid down flat next to me and began making a type of snow angel in the sand. I laughed as she giggled and the four us exchanged looks as if to say: 'we made it'.

When the sun went down I was disappointed that I couldn't stare at the earth's perfection anymore. However, I knew it would only be a matter of hours before the next day would come and Bella and I would awake on the island of paradise.

Sulpicia lead the four of us into an oversized home and got us our own place to stay. There wasn't much privacy but at that moment I didn't care. Bella and I slunk down onto the bed we had been provided. I had assumed that I would be up all night from the adrenaline and excitement of our situation. However, the second the lights went out and my head hit the pillow I passed out from exhaustion.


	8. Initiation

The following morning we got the real introduction to the place.

Sulpicia and Aro were the leaders but it wasn't a big deal. There wasn't any ideology or some shit like that. More or less the place was a beach resort... for people who didn't like beach resorts.

"Our very own paradise takes some shaping," Sulpicia said with a smile. She showed us around their little village in more depth than the day before. There were several women tending to gardens, several men were perched high carving wood. Two other women were washing bedsheets in oversized buckets filled with soap. Everyone was doing something to pitch in and to make sure things ran smoothly.

For years they kept this place a secret. They really didn't need to tell anyone. They were self-sufficient. The only thing they had to do was take a boat to the mainland once in a while to trade a little marijuana and buy some rice.

I smiled as we passed by several guys playing handheld video games and then Sulpicia lead us back down toward the beach where a man with long blond hair was playing a guitar around a fire as people chimed in with the tune by singing along.

"We grow our own marijuana," Sulpicia explained, "Which means no stealing from the farmers on the other side of the island."

"Do they know you're all here?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," she said with a nod, "But they keep to their side and we keep to ours. A couple of years ago they agreed to let us stay but said that no one else should come, which kind of suits us as well."

Laurant rose from where he sat by the fire and hurried the few feet through the sand where we stood. "You guys were lucky, ya know. Very lucky." He raised his eyebrows and I knew he had overheard our conversation with Sulpicia. A wide smile crossed his face and then he hurried down toward the water. Laurant only cared about two things.

He ran down and reached for a long wooden paddle and a ball, and then raised his arms to the sky. "Thank you Lord for the twin pillars of civilization. Christianity and cricket!" Laurant threw the ball up to himself and swung the paddle as hard as he could, sending the ball sailing off down the beach.

There were also the Italian travelers - Caius and Marcus.

"We like fishing," Caius told us as we approached. He held a long wooden spear and I wondered if he really could catch a fish that way. I had only ever fished with a traditional pole.

"We like skiing as well." Marcus added, and then looked around. "But I suppose there's no skiing in Thailand."

"Would you guys like to teach our newest members to fish your way?" Sulpicia asked the two of them.

Caius and Marcus both nodded and then the four of us turned.

"Enjoy," Sulpica said simply and then slunk back through the trees to do whatever it was she had to do - if anything.

"Ready?" Bella asked, snapping me out the curious daze.

"Yeah." I smiled wide and then followed to where Carlisle and Esme were already knee deep in the water.

Fishing this way was frustrating, but fun. I mean, honestly, how could anyone be stressed out being in this scene? I could see my feet at the bottom of the ocean floor and the sun beat down on us.

The four of us stabbed the water, coming up unsuccessful over and over again while Caius and Marcus laughed at our attempts. I felt a twinge of frustration when Caius swiftly nail a fish in the center of its body and brought the spear up successfully on just his third swipe.

"Gets easier the more you do it," he explained.

"Yeah..." I took a deep breath and focused, aiming at a large yellow fish as it swam by. Again, my spear came up empty. I wasn't going to leave the water until I got one.

"Did you get it?" Esme's voice was excited and then Carlisle raised the spear above his head in triumph.

"Yes!" he called out, staring at the fish at the end of the spear. It wriggled and writhed on the opposite end and then Caius waved him on. "Come on, we'll go give ours to the cook." He then looked to me, "Keep trying. You'll get it."

Fifteen minutes went by and soon Bella and Esme had given up the fight for the morning and were basking in the crystal clear water. I continued my pursuit of food. I had to do this.

My eyes scanned the ocean floor and that's when I saw it. The fish was perfectly positioned, turning sideways so the biggest area was facing me. I didn't hesitate and cut the water with the head of the spear. At first I wasn't sure if I had gotten it. The water was too choppy from my movements and then I focused, watching the similar erratic wiggle of the fish and removed the spear from the ocean.

"Yes!" I shouted, "Yes!"

Bella turned and smiled as she began to clap. "Alright!"

I couldn't help it. I felt like I had accomplished some outstanding feet.

"Good job." Marcus gave a small smile.

"No way!" I couldn't believe it. I continued to look at the edge of the spear to make sure the fish was still there. "I shall provide!" I pumped my arm in the air and was pleased to see Sulpicia now standing on the beach also clapping her hands. I hoped that meant that we had proved our worth, at least to some extent. I wanted to contribute. I wanted to be accepted here.

"To the grill," Marcus said, waving me on.

"Look at our guys go," Esme said, splashing water on her face. "Natural fishermen."

Bella laughed. "Now it's our turn."

"Come on ladies," Marcus waved us with him. "You can meet the chef."

I hurried to where Carlisle and Caius were still standing in front of the large, partially outdoor kitchen area doting my fish like it was a World Series ring. I slammed it down and smacked my palms on the stone on either side of the flat top grill and smiled.

"Thank you." The cook said with a wide grin.

"This is Emmett," Caius told us. "He's the cook... obsessed with soap."

A blond woman next to him chuckled and Emmett's grin turned to a scowl. "I hate smelling like fish." He then turned to the blond woman, "Let's get cookin'."

I smiled again, knowing my fish would be part of the dinner that evening, and so I went out to try to catch more. When I returned later in the day with several more big fish I realized that Caius wasn't exaggerating.

"Fish... fish... fish." Emmett said to himself, scrubbing his upper body down with soap under and outdoor shower. "I can't get this fish smell off of me." He put his soaped up hands to his nose and paused before shaking his head. "Still I smell like fish."

I laughed and called to him. "Emmett!"

He turned and his eyes landed on the latest collection of fish. Apparently he loved to cook but now his eyes looked annoyed.

"I've got this one babe." The blond woman passed by where he was washing up and smiled at me. "Thanks new guy."

I grinned. "Edward."

"Rosalie... aka Mrs. Fish."

I laughed and eyed Emmett for another second as he ferociously scrubbed his hands against his hair. He mumbled more about the fish smell and then I gave a wave to Rosalie. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." She took the fish to the side and began chopping the heads of one by one. For such a pretty, petite girl she sure had no problem gutting the fish and getting her hands dirty.

When I wandered back down to the beach Bella, Esme and Carlisle were engaged in a soccer game on the sand. There was a range of fun, leisure activities that seemed to be going on at all times. You did a little work and then you got to play. How much better can you get?

I wasn't very good at soccer, and my muscles ached from fishing and being on my feet for most of the day and so I plopped down in the sand under a palm tree and watched.

Esme hurried to my side, offering a bottle of water which I happily accepted. I hadn't realized how parched I was until the water began to slide down my throat.

"Carlisle's pretty good at soccer huh?" I watched as he had no problem playing against the guys out on the beach.

She smiled and nodded. "He played a kid and through high school." Esme pointed as Bella played the ball off her chest and then to her thigh before kicking the ball hard in the air. "Bella too."

I smiled. "Yeah. She played too."

"Not you?" Esme asked.

"Nah..." I shook my head. "Baseball was more my thing, so I'm hoping Laurant might get a game of cricket going some day."

"Did someone say cricket?" Laruant rushed up behind us. I swear the guy was everywhere and heard everything. He was always around and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah." I said.

"Let's play." He reached and arm down and I suddenly forgot how tired I was as I leapt to my feet. "And my lady." Laurant helped Esme up more gently and then whistled to a few people in the water, "Cricket down the end over here! Let's go!"

A loud cheer from the soccer game made everyone turn and I saw Carlisle pump his fist as the ball went in the net. Bella gave him a high-five and they laughed together before resetting the game in the middle.

"Come on man, let's go!" Laurant urged, tugging me by the arm.

I waited until Bella made eye contact with me and flashed her a wink before hurrying down the beach for a game that I assumed would be more my speed. Once Laurant explained all the rules, however, I felt like he had just spoke another language.

"Anyone here that doesn't understand the rules of the game?" He looked around and when I raised my hand I saw a look of impatience on his face. "Okay... one more time."

Esme shrugged and looked at me and we both laughed. Soon, we were in the middle of the game and both of us picked it up as we went. It wasn't a bad way to spend an afternoon. Everyone was really nice, welcoming and friendly. The only person I didn't like was Sulpicia's husband Aro. He was the on-island carpenter and he was continually giving me a hard time.

I walked through the center of the village where he sat up high with a hammer, connecting two poles together. "Hey Edward," he called down. I wasn't wholly sure where he was from but he, too, had an accent. I couldn't quite pinpoint it. "Can you do this?" He continued to hammer. "Can you do anything?"

The last thing I wanted to do was be confrontational with one of the leaders of the place, and so I put my pride to side and simply smiled up at him. "No... not really."

"A man should have a talent in his hands." Aro continued to hammer away and then didn't say another word. He never looked back down at me and so I continued walking.

The shower I took felt better than any other I had ever taken in my life. I washed the sand, the salt and the sweat off of me and let the cool water decorate my slightly burned body. It was soothing and I hoped I wasn't hogging the shower that the four of were sharing.

Again, the privacy thing was lacking, and while there were bamboo rods surrounding my to the chest, I felt like it wouldn't take much for someone to see more than I'd like. The house itself didn't have separate bedrooms. It was just one, large open area with our bed one side and Carlisle and Esme's on the other. A couple chairs and two hammocks hung in between but those were the only barriers Where was I supposed to get changed?

 _Small hurdles compared to what we already went through_ , I told myself.

I walked out with a towel around my waist and Bella appeared as if she had already showered. "Come on!" she urged, "We're being inducted in!"

"We're what?"

She threw her hair into a high, messy bun and smiled, approaching me with a kiss. "Sulpicia said we're getting inducted in. Let's go!"

I smiled. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Bella's eyes lit up and we kissed again. A part of me wanted to take advantage of the rare alone time we were given but I couldn't deny the spark in her eyes. I knew it was a big deal to be initiated into this community, and so I hurried to throw on some clothes, letting go of my insecurities from the moment before and hurried down to the beach with Bella.

A fire brewed in the darkness and I could see the large crowd of people as they waited. Carlisle and Esme were seated side by side and they waved.

"So..." Laurant spoke as we approached. "The tradition here is that the last person to arrive on the island tattoos the next to arrive."

"Tattoo?" I asked.

"That's right."

There were cheers from the group - loud claps and wails of excitement. I felt my adrenaline rise and then Bella grabbed my hand with a smile. "Ready?" she asked.

I was ready if Bella was. "Yeah."

"Since I was the last one here," Laurant went on, "I believe I have the pleasure of initiating Carlisle." He stuck a machete into the fire until it was scorching a fiery red at the top.

Esme took a deep breath as Laurant pressed the scalding blade against the most muscular part of Carlisle's arm. He grunted, laughed and cried out in pain all at once as Laurant made three parallel lines down his arm. Everyone cheered again and then waited as Carlisle looked to Esme, who already had her arm out waiting.

"Go ahead," she urged.

"Are you sure?" I could tell he felt bad for what he was about to do, but Esme didn't appear at all afraid.

"I'm ready." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Carlisle looked like he was more in pain from branding his girlfriend than she did from feeling the hot sensation on her arm.

"I'm sorry," he said with a laugh, as Esme's reaction was similar to his. Soon it was Bella with her arm out and I was thankful that I wouldn't have to be the one to do it to her.

"Here we go." Bella watched and put a hand over her mouth as Esme created the same three lines down her arm. "Oh my God..." she laughed and made eye contact with me before her eyes pressed shut.

I winced from the look on her face but soon the painful part was over and Bella looked me in the eye as she held the machete. "Are you ready?"

The moment was filled with excitement and the crowd cheered again. "Ready." I kept my eyes locked with hers and Bella pressed the red hot brander to my arm. At first I tried to block out the pain and kept a straight face but soon I cried out, making everyone behind me laugh.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Bella laughed and finally pulled the stick away. I looked down at the mark and then to Bella before the crowd erupted into an even louder chorus of cheers.

Sulpicia came out from the crowd with what looked like glowing bags on a string. They floated almost magically in the air and when she handed me one I realized it had my name on it. One by one we received the token of who we used to be, and then all at once on the count of three we released them into the air, sending them flying high into the sky. I suppose every village has its rituals, and this one was certainly memorable. Now matter how long we stayed, we would always be a part of the beach community.


	9. Desire

All in all this really was paradise. I watched the bags go for as long as I could see them as they made their way to parts unknown in the night sky. Most of the others had filtered back to whatever it is they were doing - drinking, dancing, sleeping, smoking...

I looked at Bella to my left who sat snugly beside me. The two of us were the only ones left at the beach and I suddenly realized one thing that hadn't changed since being at the beach. Desire was desire where ever it was that you went. The sun could not bleach it, nor the tide carry it away. Bella and I were still in that honeymoon stage of our relationship and I wasn't sure how fast to go, or where we could even be alone on the remote island. The atmosphere was romantic, for sure, but I knew at any moment Laurant or someone else could spring out from nowhere. At what did I say 'screw it' and just throw those worries to the side.

"What is it that you're thinking about?" Bella asked. Her hand was over mind in the sand as we both sat back on our hands in the sand with our legs stretched out in front of us.

"You," I admitted, and then turned to her.

"What about me?" she smiled.

I didn't want to sound like a jerk, or some off as being too corny. I wasn't sure how my answer would play out with Bella. "Just how romantic all of this is. I never get you alone here." I nudged her arm and she cuddled closer with a laugh.

"Well... we're alone now." Bella raised her eyebrows. She was right.

"Yeah until Laurant spring through the palm trees talking about cricket." We both laughed and I laid flat on my back. Bella leaned an arm across my chest and kissed me once.

"We can go back to the house then."

"There's a ton of privacy there," I joked.

Bella laughed again and then I felt a little wave of disappointment as she popped up to her feet. "Come on. We'll walk around." She shrugged. "It's late. Maybe people will start heading to bed."

I stood up and slung and arm around her shoulders as she draped hers around my waist.

The beach was unusually quiet and for the first time I enjoyed the serenity. I typically enjoyed the on-the-go atmosphere and loved how active everybody was all the time. I suppose everyone needs the quiet moments from time to time.

The sandy walkways were mostly vacant, aside from Emmett being under the shower again trying to get the smell from his hands.

"He really does love soap," Bella said quietly, making us both laugh.

"We need to get him gloves or something," I said.

"Yeah..." She continued to smile as walked, passing by our little beach home. I was contemplating just pulling her by the hand into the house and doing what I originally thought - saying 'to hell with it' and not caring about who heard what. Before I could I realized that our new friends had beat me to it.

"Looks like Carlisle and Esme have the right idea," Bella said.

I laughed lightly. It was impossible hearing his panting, her muffled moans the vibrations on the somewhat fragile wall from the shifting bed not to visualize the two of them. It heightened my desire for Bella all the more and I was suddenly jealous.

"Come on," Bella towed me away so the illusion of their privacy wouldn't be broken. We walked for another few minutes before she finally turned to me. "Let's go back down to the beach."

I raised my eyebrows and tried not to jump at the suggestion too quickly. Even though we had been dating for some time now I still felt the need to play it cool. "Okay."

My heart beat a little faster as we walked and when we finally hit the beach there was a beautiful glow coming from beneath the water. "Look!" Bella pointed, "Those are jellyfish. When they're disturbed they glow."

I felt like we were in a movie. The scene was majestic. I couldn't think of anything more accurate. Magical, maybe. It was unbelievable.

"How do you know?" I asked with a grin.

Bella didn't answer. She grabbed my hand and began to run towards the water.

Finally, my brain shut off and I was able to relax. I ran behind her and dove in with all my clothes on, feeling the sting on my arm where the initiation marks had been made as my body crashed into the salt water. The small bout of pain was pushed to the side when Bella's lips connected hard with mine.

Everything from that point on felt like a dream. My body melted with hers and I had never felt so connected with a person in all of my life. I don't know if it was the scene, the adventure or simply that it was just Bella. I suspected all of it came into play but my feelings of enamorment and love and lust all twisted into one feeling.

I almost felt like I'd had an out-of-body experience. I suddenly felt a high like I had never felt before. I grabbed Bella's face and kissed her in an animalistic way that even shocked me. She reciprocated and clawed at my back as we carried on our passionate encounter in the water.

When all was said and done and the two of us still clung to one another huffing and puffing in the darkness I couldn't ignore the lingering feelings. Our lives had suddenly sprung from good to amazing.

Bella kissed my bare shoulder and I kept my arms protectively around her, remembering for the first time in the last half hour that we weren't alone on the island. A part of me wanted to get dressed but I didn't want the moment to end. It was too passionate; natural.

"Wow," she finally spoke and then laughed lightly when I did.

"Well, that's exactly the reaction I was hoping for," I admitted, still chuckling.

Bella sighed and looked up at me and we shared another kiss. "How are we ever going to top that?"

I grinned, recognizing it was a perfect dilemma. "I don't know if we can."

She laughed again and then sighed. The two of us stood there naked in waist deep water staring out at our secret world. It was more beautiful than ever. I didn't want to jinx it, but everything felt perfect.


	10. Sacrifices

I kind of mashed up a trailer for this story if anyone is interested. It's not great because I'm not using the software I normally do, but the link is **www dot youtube dot com /watch?v=9uWhpd2Pf18** ... Thanks again for reading :)

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" A voice shouted from somewhere and I had no idea at first if I was dreaming or awake. I guess I was somewhere in between because I saw a man calling out in my dream but when my eyes snapped open I realized it was happening in real life.

A man ducked under one of them vacant hammocks that hung in the center of the room. Another younger guy chased him and laughed. He held a metal object in his hand that I thought was a knife at first. I quickly realized it was a pair of pliers.

Back to my previous thoughts from the night before... so much for privacy.

"Carlisle..." Esme's alarmed voice came from the other side of the room. The two of them had been suddenly woken up as Bella and I had and the four us could only stare as the scuffled ensued in our house.

"What's going on?" Bella cleared her voice and looked to me but I was just as clueless.

"He needs his tooth pulled," the younger man claimed.

That explains the pliers, I thought.

"I need to go to the main land," he pleaded, "I need to see a dentist!"

The young man chuckled, seeming to find the man's agony as a game. When Sulpicia crossed through the front door I raised my eyebrows.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. For such a petite woman she did a heck of a job presenting herself as an intimidating figure.

Others ran in and I sighed. What a wake up call...

"I need a dentist!" The man persisted, "I need my tooth pulled."

"Jacob," she spoke to the man with the pliers, "What do you think?"

"I've done it before," he claimed, holding the pliers up with one hand.

"Pull the tooth! Pull the tooth!" Another young man began to chant, egging the others on.

"No!" Mr. Toothache ran around the room to avoid the others as he continued to plead with Sulpicia.

"It's out of the question," she told him and then looked to the youngest of the guys. "Seth... go grab a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. Tell Emmett it was my instruction." Her head snapped back to face the man with the ailment, "We'll numb it the old fashioned way."

"Please..." He begged her one last time. When Sulpicia shook her head the man hung his in defeat and then plier-welding Jacob lead him outside.

Sulpicia took a second to glance at the four us. "Sorry they all barged in," she told us, "What do you think of my decision?"

Carlisle and I made eye contact across the room and I could tell he didn't wholly approve. Esme had mentioned that he was going back to medical school so it was understandable.

Sulpicia was waiting for an answer and I finally blurted out, "I think it's fine." I felt Bella shift uncomfortably beside me.

"Good." The intimidation went away when Sulpicia smiled and then turned around to leave. "Carry on."

Outside I heard the man's cries of pain and I slumped back down into my pillow.

"That's unsanitary," Carlisle finally said. He glanced out the window and looked across the room at us.

"To say the least," Bella agreed. She turned to me. "What if that was you?"

I shrugged. I realized I hadn't shown an ounce of empathy. "I don't know."

Carlisle looked to Esme and she said a simple. "I know."

"Look, I'm sorry," I said to everyone. "I didn't know what to say."

The four of us looked upward at once and what I assumed was a downpour began thumping on the roof.

"Great," I mumbled and tossed the covers off to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Fishing." I threw on a pair of shorts over my boxers, reached for a spear and headed out of the house.

"Edward!" Bella's voice was at my heels and I looked over my shoulder.

"You didn't have to follow me," I told her.

"Yeah I know but... I don't want you out there in this weather."

"People got to eat." I hurried a little faster and took off down the sand, diving into the ocean with the spear in one hand and goggles in the other.

I paddled out far, well beyond where I could touch and started scanning the area for fish. The pounding rain made it almost impossible to see and so I pulled the goggles on over my head and ducked under the water. There was nothing.

I swam around for a few seconds in search of something; anything. I didn't know why I was so frustrated, but my powerful strokes eased some of that feeling away.

I ducked back under the water and rose again. Each time I felt a little calmer after I resurfaced. It wasn't about the fishing. I just had to take a minute to myself.

The fresh air entered my lungs as I emerged back into the rainy paradise. Drops of water pelted my face and I stared back toward the beach. The rain hitting the water was deafening, and I could see Bella, Esme, Carlisle and a few of the others waving at me.

I waved back and squinted, barely able to hear their collective shouting. My focus was on Bella, who seemed to be pointing and then cupped her mouth to call my name.

"Edward!"

I waved again, "I'll be out in a few!"

When they didn't stop waving and shouting I focused harder and truly tried to listen for what they were saying. At first I couldn't make it out but it soon became clear as day.

"Shark!" Bella's voice was shrill and frantic. I heard a mixture of Carlisle, Laurant and possibly Esme but it soon became a blur.

My mind races now and I searched the water. Rain continued to pour, sending small cuts through the water at every inch of it around me. There was absolutely no visibility.

I felt my heart rate pick up and contemplated high-tailing it toward shore but knew that could potentially be a death sentence.

Is this another joke? I wondered. I prayed that it was but then I saw it clear as day - the fin.

Dolphin... I knew there was no chance. The fin was tall, jagged and sharp. It sliced through the water some fifty feet away before menacingly ducking beneath the surface.

"Oh, fuck!" I ducked below and struggled to see. I squinted and saw a dark figure pass by. It was hunting me.

I drew my spear and resurfaced, looking around the water. The tip of the fin cut again and disappeared. I took a deep breath and dove under the water.

It passed by so closely this time that I saw directly into the shark's black eye. Something was about to happen. It circled me now and I spun around frantically with my spear ready plunge.

Bubbles stirred up in the murky water and I treaded water, anticipating the attack. I knew if he came up from below I was done.

That's when it happened. I saw the gray pointed nose first and then the eyes again. It was fixed on me. Like two titans in nature we collided and then blood filled the ocean.


	11. A List

The crowd before erupted in laughter, clapping and cheers. I sat before the entire village that night reliving the tale of me and the shark from that morning. A fire was going, all eyes were on me and I felt like it was a scary, triumphant bedtime story. Eyes were wide, peoples' legs were folded and they sat staring at me listening.

"Now before I start there's just a few things you have to remember." I don't know if it was the adrenaline or what but I felt confident and eager to share my story. "Number one... you have to remain calm." There was some mumbling in the crowd and they shared smiles. "Number two... you have to show no fear."

Laurant nodded and pointed at me with a smile. I smiled back.

"You see, because the sharks... the sharks that sense that fear." I raised my eyebrows and looked around the dimly lit room. "They can sense fear just as easily as they can sense blood." I took a deep breath and imagined the gray beast whipping through the water at me. "And so it went for me... just as nature intended. It came for me." I used my hands to show the girth of the shark jaws, "Mouth wide open. It had row upon row of razor sharp teeth glinting underwater like a thousand jagged diamonds. It's tail fin sweeping back and forth as it surged in for the kill." I jumped out and shot a hand out toward the crowd making several people gasp and then laugh again.

My eyes scanned the room and I saw Bella biting at her fingernails. I winked at her and then continued. "My whole life flashed before my eyes. I had nothing left to offer except for pure reflex. Pure reflex and mankind's basic drive for survival that somehow shouts NO!" My voice raised slightly and I paced as I began to relive those final moments with the shark. "No! I will not die today!" I was shouting now but I couldn't help it and the roar of the crowd egged me on.

I took a deep breath. "At that instant I knew it was either the shark or me. The shark knew it... I knew it." I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes for a moment before nearing the end of what I considered my tale of survival. "I mean it was nothing personal. It's just the way the world works, ya know? It's nature. But if I remember correctly... in that last glimmer of its eye there was a moment between us." I looked at Bella again, who stared at me. "The shark looked at me and said... hey Edward, man... enjoy having me as your dinner!"

The man who had his tooth pulled earlier laughed loudly, prompting everyone else to do the same. He sat up front and clapped his hands. He and Jacob exchanged a high five and then the eruption of laughter and clapping capped off my story. I nodded to everyone and chuckled to myself before sitting back down in a chair at the head of the room. In that moment I felt like a king.

"Strange thing killing a shark, isn't it?" A loud, accented voice called from the back of the room.

My eyes landed on Aro, and everyone became silent as they turned to face where he sat. I swore I heard crickets and tried to make light of his comment. "It's just a big fish I guess."

"Yeah maybe," he went on, "Maybe when it's just a baby and hasn't learned to kill yet it's just a big fish, eh?" Aro's eyes shot daggers at me. "When it's a great white hungry mother with the taste of human blood on its tongue now that's a different story."

We stared at one another for a long moment which couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds. I was getting sick of his shit, to be honest, and so I kept my cool but opened my mouth. I gave the biggest yawn I could manage and stretched my arms. "I'm sorry, Aro, but is it me or is this weather making everyone tired?" I smirked. "So maybe we can hear your very different and I'm sure very interesting story some other time." I looked him in the eye for another second and then rose to my feet again. There was a hint of disbelief in his eyes and I finally looked away.

There was some quiet laughter and I even noticed Sulpicia grin to herself before putting a hand lovingly on his shoulder. She chuckled against his face but Aro's face remained stone-like and angry. I didn't care. I hurried over to the side and leapt onto an oversized couch and rolled onto my back. Bella was soon at my side, leaping as I did to get on the couch and I cuddled her against me. I couldn't keep a grin from my face.

Laurant waltzed around behind us. "Goodnight young lovers."

We both laughed and bid him a farewell. For awhile we were untouchable in our happiness. Weeks went by without incident. Aro left me alone, though occasionally gave me the look of death that I had become accustomed to. We played soccer, drank beer, had sex, sang around campfires and went fishing. There was nothing wrong with that.

When we were running low on supplies there were always people who had to make runs to the mainland. As Sulpicia explained they traded marijuana, got money and bought whatever it was we needed on the island. When she volunteered me to make the trip to Bangkok with her I was less-than-thrilled. I kind of forgot about life off the island and I in no way wanted to travel alone with her. Still, I had no choice as she chose me of all the people in the village to travel with. Great.

"Get the list of items from everyone we'll need to get from the mainland," she ordered, "We'll make the purchases and get back here as soon as possible."

"Okay." I nodded and agreed as a line began to form.

"Soap," Emmett was first in line, "I need the best soap and as much of it as we can afford. Please man. I can't smell like fish anymore."

"You got it." I scribbled his request down on a piece of paper and then waited for the next group of people. The line seemed to go on for miles and I suppose the requests were typical...

"I need tampons, hair conditioner... the big bottle, shampoo and hair elastics."

"I'd like a new hat and two bottles of whiskey, any brand."

"Asprin, grapes, a couple of sports magazines."

"A twenty-pack of double A batteries... a box of condoms."

"A thirty pack of any light beer you can get your hands on."

"Toilet paper... lots of it! And deodorant."

"Mouth wash and toothpaste."

By the time everyone's requests were in my hand was cramping and I didn't think I could fit anything else on the paper. Bella's requests were simple and she looked at me with eyes that I knew meant there was something on her mind.

"What?" I asked

"You and Sulpicia will be spending the night tonight in Bangkok... that's great."

I shook my head. "Bella..."

"She's beautiful, that's all."

"So are you," I told her, "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Bella tipped her mouth up in a smile but I knew it was still bothering her.

"Hey." I took her face in my hands. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You're all I see. You're all I want. I would never do something to jeopardize that." I swallowed hard. "Do you trust that? Do you trust me?"

She smiled a little more. "Yeah... yes I do."

I kissed her. "Please don't worry. I'll be back in a day and we'll pick up right where we left off... okay?"

"Okay." We kissed again and then Esme entered the home last as Bella made her way back out.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey." I smiled, "Carlisle went way earlier to tell me his stuff. Why didn't you jump in line with him?"

Esme handed me a piece of paper. "I need you to get this."

"What is it?"

"Read it."

I unfolded the paper and read the word in my head. I then shot her a look.

"I'm so thankful it's you who's going Edward." Esme took a deep breath, "Please try to be the one to get it."

My mouth hung open and then I snapped out of my daze. "Okay... yeah... okay I won't-"

"Don't say anything to Carlisle... please."

I looked down at the word on the paper again, feeling me own heart sink for her and I agreed, but I had to ask. "Why..." I took a deep breath, looked around and lowered me voice. "You want me to get your a pregnancy test?"

Esme took a deep breath and didn't answer. I knew living on this island, that was the worst situation for someone to be in. Sulpicia wouldn't let the man leave over his tooth. What would Esme do if... the words left my mouth.

"You're pregnant?"


	12. To Bangkok

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position, Edward." Esme was so selfless. She was worried about me.

"You're not... putting me in any position." I looked over her shoulder again to make sure no one could hear us. "I'll get this for you." I put a hand on her shoulder and she hugged me briefly.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"How do you know if...?" My question trailed off.

"That time or the month came and went... the smell of everything is making me sick." Tears were in her eyes now. "My contraceptive pills ran out not long after we arrived here."

I closed my eyes for a moment and hugged her again. Esme and Carlisle had become true friends to Bella and me. I felt horrible.

She sniffed in. "It's my fault."

"No it's not," I told her.

"I've been sneaking off to throw up so Carlisle wouldn't suspect anything. He's smart... he would know."

"I think you should tell him," I said, "He's a reasonable, really nice guy."

"I know..." Esme sighed and pulled away and then cleared her throat and wiped a stray tear away. "I just want to know first. And tomorrow I will when you get back."

"I'll make sure I get it."

She nodded again.

"Why don't you tell him now and come to the main land with Sulpicia and me? You guys can go home and deal with this."

Esme looked at me as if I was missing something. "Do you think she'll just let us leave?"

"I... I don't know."

She shook her head and I saw she was fighting back tears. "People can't just come and go as they please. You saw what happened with Demetri when he needed his tooth pulled."

"But this is way more serious." I shook my head.

"Edward I'm afraid to let anyone else know about this... I mean you can talk with Bella if you can't keep it a secret but no one else."

I could see Esme was truly afraid of the people here and what they were capable of to keep the island a secret. The truth was I felt it too. I didn't want Sulpicia to find out. I knew I had to find a way to get Carlisle and Esme off the island.

Maybe if I get Sulpicia's trust, I thought. Maybe I could make the next supply run with Carlisle and Esme.

I was enjoying my time on the island but I guess the question did linger in the back of my mind - when would we be allowed to leave?

"I got your back." I wanted Esme to know that. Of everyone she, Carlisle and of course Bella were my closest allies.

"Thank you." Esme nodded and then took a deep breath. "Well I better go enjoy some fun in the sun, right?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice and it made me feel sad. I really hoped there was something I could do to help Esme out.

"We'll think of something," I told her. "We do have a little bit of time."

Esme nodded and thanked me again.

"And if I were you... I'd talk to Carlisle."

"Tomorrow." She forced a smile and then headed out of the house. I sat there for a moment rethinking everything I had up to that point.

A foolish, immature part of me thought that we really could spend an eternity living on paradise island. Esme's supply-run request, however, snapped me back to reality. We couldn't stay here forever, but were we allowed to leave?

I was sure that we didn't have the trust of the others to leave the island alone. I prayed that in the nine month span, hopefully sooner than later, I would be granted that permission.

I had to make a lasting impression on Sulpicia that I could hold my own going back and forth, and so I intended on taking in every single aspect of our trip right down to the little details. I wanted to be efficient and reliable. I needed to work my way up to being Sulpicia's right hand man for Esme's sake... and Carlisle's.

"Edward!" Carlisle leaned in halfway through the door frame. "Sulpicia wants to know if you're ready." He shrugged, "Sorry you have to be the one to go."

I stared at him for a moment that I guessed was a bit too long because he looked over his shoulder suspecting someone was behind him. When he looked back he gave me a confused look. "What?"

I snapped out of my momentary daze. "Huh?"

"Sulpicia..." He pointed behind him with his thumb up. "She's asking for you."

"Oh... yeah." I knew I was acting weird and I had to snap out of it. I was terrible at lying and keeping secrets.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked. His eyebrows pressed together.

"Yeah..." I tried to act natural and straightened up, flashing a fake smile. "Yeah man. I'll see you when we get back tomorrow man." I headed towards the door and patted him on the back of the shoulder as I passed him by.

"Oh, um..." Carlisle called me back and I felt like a balloon waiting to burst. I could hardly look at him with the secret I was withholding.

"Yeah?" I glanced at him briefly and then eyes the ground.

"I know it's not incredibly important, but Esme really likes Snickers bars and Dr. Pepper. If you could grab one or two in the process that'd be great. If not I understand."

 _Why does he have to be so damn nice?_ I thought. That made my situation stab me just a little deeper in the chest.

"No problem." I nodded at him.

"Thanks." Carlisle smirked and then gave a wave. "Be careful Edward."

I sighed and looked down again. "You too Carlisle."

My eyes traveled the length of the walkway where we stood and I saw Sulpicia standing there with several bags. She stared at me with a hint of impatience and I reluctantly treaded up the way to meet her.

Here we go Bangkok...


	13. A Night on the Mainland

**So I may be absent for a week because I'm going on my honeymoon this coming week (getting married tomorrow). Taking it easy the night before so I don't get bags under my eyes! So I will be resuming the story after this chapter when we get back :)**

The boat ride was awkward with Sulpicia to the main land. To be honest when we arrived I felt like an outsider; alien-like. It was almost as if I'd forgotten what civilization was like. The streets were crowded. Drunk people stumbled around at every corner. The smell of weed lingered in the air. People were trying to sell the most ridiculous things... like snake blood.

I sighed. It hadn't been _that_ long since we'd been a part of the general population but it felt much longer. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'll do the talking," Sulpicia explained. She looked to me for confirmation. "Understood."

I glanced over at her after taking in our surroundings. "Yeah." The last thing I wanted to do was talk to whoever we were trading with. I felt like a mob wife - someone on the back end of these dangerously good deals that would soon land a wad of cash in my palm.

When I stood as a sort of lookout, I realized quickly that there wasn't much to it - the exchange that is. Sulpicia was confidently in and out, not missing a step and if I hadn't been a part of the exchange I wouldn't have known that anything shady was taking place. It was two people talking, and then they were on their way into the night.

"We'll split the list and get this going," Sulpicia told me. "Half the money belongs to you for the night." She looked me directly in the eye and must have known for near certainty that I wasn't going anywhere. "It would be wise of you to stick to the plan."

"I'm not going anywhere Sulpicia," I said with certainty.

"I know." She tore the list in half and I was glad that I would have my own space. I figured I could slip Esme's pregnancy test into my pocket without making it known.

Sulpicia's eyes glanced up a glowing, neon sign that read 'Red Sky'. "I'll meet you back at this bar in an hour and a half." She looked me directly in the eye again and it almost made me shudder. "Ten-thirty p.m. sharp. Got it?"

"Got it." I glanced down at my non-working watch. It had been exposed to the water too many times but I nodded.

Sulpcia turned without another word and disappeared into the crowd. I glanced down at the money in my hand and the list before blending in with the locals and tourists.

...

"You did good, Edward." The leader smiled at me and I couldn't help but give a grin back. I loved earning Sulpicia's respect and I didn't know why it meant so much to me. She waved me into a seat at the outdoor bar at Red Sky. "Two beers please."

I reached into my pocket but she stopped me. "They're on me," Sulpicia insisted. She smiled wider. "I owe you for making this trip."

"It's nothing."

The bartender slid the drinks in front of us and I took a long sip. As stressed out as I had been earlier it started to fade just a bit. I figured maybe Sulpicia was a bit more reasonable than I was anticipating. The trip wasn't as nerve-wracking as I'd imagined.

"Yo, that's him!" a voice shouted out loud and two hands slammed on my shoulders. I spun around, ready to throw a punch but came face to face with Mike, the stoner from the beach hut.

"No way dude!" Eric's voice came next and the smell of marijuana radiated out of them.

"Edward!" Mike said with a laugh. "Dude, I told you bro, it's the man with the map!"

Sulpicia turned to me slightly and I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

 _Why the fuck do they have to be here?_ I thought. _They're going to ruin everything._

I had lied when originally asked if we gave a copy of the map to anybody. Now, I was about to pay for it.

"Look," I said, trying to dig myself out of the hole I was already in, "Look, it's just a myth, alright?"

Both guys looked at me with confuse expressions. "The beach, dude?" Eric asked.

I nodded and took a longer swig of my beer to find some type of way out. I was searching for words in my mind that might be convincing. "Yeah... yeah that beach it doesn't exist. I looked into it. The map was a fake. The guy I got it from was just nuts."

"Or... you're holding out on us man." Mike looked at me with skeptical eyes before bursting out into wild laughter, "Because it's probably a fucking paradise man, yeah!" He looked to Eric and they began to laugh. The next few seconds were a blur and the next thing I knew I had Mike by the collar of his shirt, threatening him.

"Look you fucking forget about it!" I screamed like a maniac but I couldn't control myself. "Because it doesn't exist, alright!?"

Both of them looked stunned and they stared at me in disbelief before Mike finally shrugged me away. "To hell with you man!" He pointed a finger in my face.

"Yeah, that's the last time I offer you a beer." Eric glared at me and the two of them walked away.

I felt my heart beating in my chest; my hands shaking. Sweat poured down my face and I finally unclenched my jaw. When I turned back around Sulpicia was watching me intently and then softened up a bit. "Why don't we move away from the bar and onto the patio to talk?"

If there was one thing about Sulpicia, she didn't beat around the bush. She was straight to the point. "So they know about the map, Edward... interesting. I distinctly remember asking the four of you-"

"I did it," I admitted. The last thing I wanted were Bella, Carlisle or Esme paying for my stupid mistake. "I told them about the map. The others had no idea. I was alone with those two guys."

"And you've only shared this with them?"

I nodded. "I swear. No one else."

Sulpicia pressed her palms together and placed her hands beneath her chin. Her silence of ten seconds or so felt like hours. I waited intently on the edge of my seat for what she would say next.

"Well, I don't those idiots would ever be able to find us." She finally commented, "They seemed to share half a brain."

I nodded, unable to even give a mild chuckle. I was sweating; nervous to say the least. "Yeah."

Sulpicia leaned all the way back in her chair and took in the night sky. She placed her hands behind her head for a moment and then leaned forward again with both elbows on the table. "I'm not going to bring this up."

I couldn't hide my shock. "You're not?"

"No one needs to know... or potentially stress out about those two stoner boys." She reached for her drink and took a sip. "No, I think we'll be fine." Her intense eyes captured mine again. "I'm not thrilled that I was lied to."

"I'm sorry." I told her sincerely, "Really... I-"

"We're going to forget about this and I'm going to hope nothing comes of it. If by chance it does I'll deal with it accordingly then."

"Thank you." I said, "Thank you Sulpicia. I'm sorry."

She reached into her bag and handed me a key. "Why don't you call it a night and go get our room ready. I'm going to walk the town a bit and then I'll be back to meet you there. It's just up here on the left hand side by the beach. The name of the place is on the key. You can't miss it."

I stared at the key in my hand for a moment and felt frozen. _Our room?_ I wanted to blurt how the question, 'How many beds are there in the room' but I knew I was already walking on thin ice. Instead I just nodded, Sulpicia smiled and then the two of us rose and parted ways for the time being.

I walked the short distance to the place we were staying holding the key. I had assumed we would be staying in separate rooms. Again, my chest began to ache with anxiety. I had to spend the night in a hotel room alone with Sulpicia.


	14. City Sounds

That same odd feeling lingered as a crossed through the rows of people. Gosh, in my head I almost called them civilians. I completely, yet unintentionally, separated myself from the outside world. My mind had changed drastically since being at the beach and I wasn't wholly sure if it was a good or bad thing.

Thoughts of Mike and Eric entered my mind. I hoped they wouldn't have the means or the brains to get to the beach. Again I scolded myself for hoping they'd drown or eaten by sharks if they so much as ventured the trip over as we had.

I took a deep breath and pushed through a door that lead into the small hotel that Sulpicia had booked. It's funny that the feel of the steel handle almost felt foreign to me. All of it did - the scents, the small television monitors, the building itself...

When I finally located the hotel room and slipped quietly inside I felt a nervousness like no other creep upon me. There was one bed in the center of the room and a single nightstand. The room was fine, I supposed, and certainly a step up from the previous hotel where I'd been staying but the thing that got me were the potential sleeping arrangements.

One bed... two people... cockroaches on the dirty floor... hmm...

I ran a hand along the bottom of my face where a hefty five o'clock shadow was brewing.

Maybe I need to grow up, I thought. So I sleep in the same bed with somebody who happens to be a woman. We'll sleep head to toe... who cares?

I shuddered picturing her lover's face. Aro would care. A sweeter image filled my mind. Bella would care.

I sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through my hair. I would tell Bella that I slept in the same bed as Sulpicia but that nothing happened between us. She would believe me, right?

I glanced over and saw a shimmer on the wall. It hijacked my attention and I rose to my feet. A mirror.

The scruff on my face suddenly felt itchy and I scratched it as I wandered over to take a peek at myself. It had been weeks... a month or more by now since I'd seen my reflection.

When my eyes locked with those of the face staring back at me I felt as if I was looking at a stranger. My dark brown hair had been lightening by the sunlight to a lighter, almost sandy shade. The five o'clock shadow appeared more beard-like than I had imagined and my typically pale skin was a golden brown. I looked thinner in the cheekbone area, too. It must have been the rice, fish and fresh vegetable diet.

Lose 15 pounds instantly with the high-rated beach diet. The sentence passed through my mind like a bad infomercial and I smiled for a quick second at my lame joke.

A loud pound at the door snapped me out of the momentary daze and I jumped, half expecting Aro to burst through the door ready to pound me.

I swallowed hard and crept to the door. When I slowly peeled it open I jumped back. Sulpicia pushed it open the rest of the way.

"Change of plans," she informed me, "Help me load and hide the boat... then we can turn in."

I must've looked like a moron for my lack of response and the half open nature of my mouth as I stared at her in the open doorway.

"Come along," she urged waving a hand. "This needs to be done now."

I didn't hesitate, jumping into the hallway and only checking my pocket for the key once the door was already closed. Luckily it was there. I had already screwed up once with Sulpicia tonight and I didn't want to do it again. I was even sure the hotel carried spare keys.

"Don't look so nervous Edward." Sulpicia looked over her shoulder with a grin so devious it made the hair stand up on the back of my neck.

I swallowed. "I-I'm not."

She turned back without another word and we walked in silence, slinking in and out of alleyways until we were back at the boat at the far end of a beach where we'd left it.

Dragging it away from plain sight was tougher than I had anticipated, but we managed to get it covered enough so that Sulpicia was satisfied.

She patted her hands together and then placed them on her hips before looking at me. "Sleep here if you'd like. I'm heading back to the room."

I stared for a moment as she abruptly began to pace away down the sand. Honestly I didn't know what to do. Was this a test? A joke? Did Sulpicia give me a way out because of the dumbfounded look on my face in the hotel?

Her figure got smaller and smaller. I could stay here and avoid the awkward night and even worse conversations back at the beach, but possibly be seen by others around. I didn't think staying outside in the open would be particularly safe... and what if it rained?

I sighed and before I knew it I was sprinting down the sand to catch up wit Sulpicia.

When I caught up to her huffing and puffing she laughed and glanced over at me.

"I figured you'd be joining me." Her eyes narrowed and, again, I didn't know if she was kidding or not. "Don't worry, Edward. I don't bite."

...

The tornado of tension that had been brewing in my stomach finally subsided when I took the initiative and laid flat on my back with my feet at the head of the bed. Sulpicia laid opposite me and only once made a comment about my surprisingly well-manicured toes. This wasn't so terrible after all.

For awhile we laid in the darkness not saying a word. I could hear the sounds from the city that surrounded us, and like many other things from the day, it felt foreign and almost unnatural. A part of me wondered if I could ever readjust to normal society. Like I'd said earlier, the hotel was a step up from the one I had stayed in with Bella prior to coming to the beach, but the walls were still paper thin.

An argument ensued in the room to the left, though the room to the right was dead silent. I wondered if by some weird miracle Daffy's face would appear from behind the screens that lined the ceilings again and pull the greatest, yet sickest, 'gotcha' joke of all time. For whatever reason I smiled at the thought. There were a thousand questions I would ask now that I knew the man wasn't crazy... well not _completely_ crazy anyway. The beach was real and from what I could understand he was an important part of the community's origins. It was just a feeling I had beside the typical chatter from the beach.

"Did you managed to get everybody's things from your half of the list?" Sulpicia asked.

Her voiced startled me. I had assumed she was sleeping but I suppose the city noise and unfamiliarity of the civilized world gnawed at her brain and level of comfort as well. Out here, she wasn't the leader of a self-made beach community. She was just another person.

"Yeah." I cleared my throat, not pleased with the scratchy one-word answer that left my vocal chords, "Yeah, I got all of it."

"Good."

I didn't answer, suddenly picturing Esme's face. I wondered if she'd talked to Carlisle yet, or if she was scared; worried. I felt bad and so I had to as a not-so-theoretical question to Sulpicia. I decided to ease into it. "So, um, how long have you guys lived on the beach?"

"Aro, Daffy and I discovered it four and a half years ago."

I raised my eyebrows and was silently pleased that my suspicions about Daffy were correct. "Wow... that's a long time."

"I suppose." She sighed, "We were curious... like you and your friends were. Daffy was the most determined."

"And the others?"

"Some were recruited... mainly by Aro and I. Daffy would have left it at the three of us but it got lonely fast."

"I can see that."

"Laurant... what about him?"

"He was like you... and us." Sulpicia turned and I could barely make out her figure in the darkness. She placed her hands behind her head as she twisted onto her back. "He made the journey on a small fraction of a hope and he was right. We couldn't turn him away. He worked too hard... he was a good person, we came to find; not reckless." She sighed.

"And us?"

"You're all just fine."

Now I could ask the next question without seeming so suspicious. "So... has anyone ever had children there? Or, have you and Aro talked about-"

"No." Her answer was quick; sharp. It cut my sentence like a knife.

"Oh..." I felt my face grow a shade of red and was thankful for the darkness.

"The beach wouldn't be a place for children... not that I can see anyway."

"Right... yeah."

She chuckled. "You're not thinking of settling down with Bella just yet, are you?"

"What?" I managed a light laugh, "Not yet... no. Not like that. In ten years we'll talk kids."

There was a silence and then Sulpicia spoke. "Why is it you ask?"

"You know... I just don't know how long we'll be there."

"Planning on staying forever, are you?" The light tone of her voice made it appear as if it was more acceptable to leave than I had anticipated.

I kept my answer light as well. "I guess only time will tell. No reason to leave any time soon."

"Good... then we won't have to have the next conversation." There was a short pause of just a second, "Goodnight Edward."

My eyebrows pressed together. _The next conversation?_ I didn't want to push my luck. The _first_ conversation had gone well and I didn't want to come across as being too inquisitive about the kid stuff. Sulpicia was smart. She would pick up on it. With that, I close my eyes and tried to sleep, still distracted by the noises around us and the glow of the city lights in the window.


	15. Jaws

Being back on the beach after a night away felt comfortable; like home. I kept questioning whether that was good or bad. A part of me had the same, giddy feeling that I'd had the first time I laid eyes on the hidden paradise. Now, it was mine. I was a part of it.

The dense burn under my hardened feet made my heart rate pick up and I smiled as the clear water, hidden from the rest of the world behind the giant surrounding boulders, came into view. I was back. I was home. When members of the community came rushing up to Sulpicia and me, I almost felt unprepared, as if I'd forgotten why we had left.

 _Duh! The supplies_ , I reminded myself. I grinned wide. "Alright, alright!" I felt like some kind of hero. "Come into the main house over here and I'll pass everything out."

The people surrounding me reminded me of seagulls surrounding a kid with a giant plate of French fries. They were savages, and it made me laugh as I tried handing things out in a civilized manor.

"Batteries, yes!" someone shouted.

"Playing cards! Now we can play a little poker... and drinking games." That voice was Emmett's I was sure. "And gloves! Yes! No more fish smell!" That was all the confirmation I needed to know it was the 'town' cook.

Bella patiently waited her turn, and as the others moved in as she waited I got more and more uneasy. Her expression was solemn, her shoulders hung low and her eyes appeared tired, with little bags beneath them. This was enough to make my stomach twist in knots.

"Thank you so much for getting the candy," Carlisle said with a pat on the back. Laurant passed him a cigar and tried to hurry him out so they could smoke them together with a few other guys.

"You're welcome," I said with a closed-mouth grin. My eyes shifted to Esme, who stood beside him trying to appear normal. From the demeanor of both of them I could see she hadn't said anything yet. Because of this, I knew I had to be discreet about the way I gave her some things. Luckily, I had already thought of that and handed her a box of tissues among other items. "Here you go Esme." I looked at her extra long and wished she could read my mind. " _Extra_ big box of tissues." I hoped I was being discreet enough in front of the others, but obvious enough to Esme that the pregnancy test she requested was inside the box.

"Thank you Edward," she said, not giving much away. I assumed she caught my drift... or hoped anyway.

"Come down to the water and have a cigar with us," Carlisle suggested with a wave of his hand.

"You don't smoke." I smiled. "Doc."

He laughed, "I don't, you're right. But tonight... I don't know tonight's an exception." Carlisle chuckled to himself and I could see the ways of the beach had won him over. He was relaxed, becoming more carefree by the day and embracing the adventure. I wished Esme could do the same. He towed her by the hand out of the house and then it was just Bella and me. A stare-down ensued and then I finally asked.

"What's wrong?" I honestly didn't know.

Bella slowly walked in my direction and sat at my side so our legs touched. "How was it?"

"The mainland?" I shrugged, "Fine."

"I mean being with Sulpicia."

 _Being with?_ I answered honestly. "I mean... it was good I guess. We got along fine."

Bella's eyes didn't leave mine now. Her stare held me firmly in place. "People have said she's attracted to you. She's beautiful."

A grin spread across my face but her stone-like expression never changed. "Bella," I spoke quietly. "Nothing happened... at all."

"What were the sleeping arrangements?"

I sighed, knowing that at least part of my explanation wouldn't please her. "We shared a room... but I slept with my feet next to her head with my back to her. I know that isn't ideal and I felt uncomfortable but there is nothing more to tell."

She continued to study me as if I was a specimen under a microscope in biology class. Her eyes darted across the curve of my mouth, my nose, my eyes. I was almost afraid she could tell what my heart rate was just by studying the veins in my neck. By now, I had to say, it was a beginning to sky rocket. I hadn't done anything wrong but felt like a criminal.

"Bella," I said again. "I'm sorry if you feel like I betrayed you by sharing a bed with Sulpicia, but I didn't even let my back touch her... ankles." I was pleading now. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to be upset with me. When her eyes softened and her hand slipping into mine I felt instant relief.

"I'm sorry," she said, now resting her forehead on my shoulder. "Edward... she's just-"

"Beautiful?" I intercepted, "No, Bella, you're beautiful."

"Not like Sulpicia."

"Moreso." I kissed her cheek, "I would never do something to ruin this... or us. I would give up 'the beach' for us."

Bella's head snapped up and she wore a broad smile. "You would give all this up?" She motioned with her hand, "The beach... for me?"

"For _us_ ," I corrected with a smile.

She touched her lips to mine and I let out a sigh. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." She cuddled against me.

"Did you guys fish today?"

"Yeah. I caught quite a few. You know, Esme and I make a good team."

I smiled. "Good."

Bella's face twisted with confusion. "Caius and Marcus..." Her thoughts drifted off.

"What about them?" I moved some stray hairs away from her face.

"They... they haven't come back from their fishing trip yet." She sunk down a few inches and looked around the empty house.

I shrugged. "I'm sure they're fine."

Bella swallowed. "No... I mean, they're really good fishermen. They left a long time ago. It's almost dinner." She shook her head, "No one has said anything about them."

"So I'm sure they're fine"

"It's almost dinner," Bella said again. She rose to her feet and put her hands on her hips. "Something's wrong."

I stood up and placed a hand on her forearm. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Come with me." She grabbed me by the hand. "I want to bring this to Aro and Sulpicia's attention."

 _Aro, ugh..._ The thought of him made me want to gag. I didn't know why he bothered me so much, but he did. I also wasn't sure he would be as tolerant as Bella was about the previous night's sleeping arrangements. I could see him making a mountain out of a mole hill on that one... that is if Sulpicia even bothered to tell him. Still, I followed Bella down the sandy road to their home. When the two of us burst in without warning my face twisted and I covered my eyes. Bella did the same and immediately rang out a series of apologies.

Aro and Sulpicia kissed, neither with a shirt on, though luckily her back was to us. _Well this is the mother of all screw-ups_ , I thought.

"It's quite alright," Sulpicia insisted, keeping her back to us while draping a towel over her bare chest. Luckily the rest of her clothing was still in tact. I made brief eye contact with Aro, who's typical glare was accompanied by an arrogant smirk as if it say, 'yeah, she's mine'.

"We'll come back," Bella began to say, but Sulpicia took a step toward us as if nothing awkward had happened. Maybe being at the beach for four years had diminished her level of embarrassment when it came to privacy... or the lack thereof.

"What's happened?" Sulpicia went on. "You came in here in such a hurry."

"Marcus and Caius," Bella began, "Have they returned from fishing?"

Sulpicia looked over her shoulder to Aro. "I haven't been here, so I have no idea. Aro? When did they leave?"

His eyes shifted to Bella's. "I was working in the carpentry unit all day. How long ago did they go out on the fishing detail?"

"Um... she picked her brain for an accurate time. Early. Around noon. They're always back with their catch well before dinner."

"Maybe they didn't catch anything."

"They're the best fishermen at the camp," Sulpicia insisted, looking to Aro.

The four of us exchanged glances. I suppose there was a means for concern when your best fishermen, who were always on time and never empty handed, hadn't been seen for hours. Sulpicia gave Aro a look and he responded out of anger.

"Am I supposed to babysit two grown men?" he bellowed, obviously annoyed by the minor undermining of his power in front of the two of us.

"Can you excuse us?" Sulpicia's tone had changed and Bella and I left without another word. Before we could even take a step an argument ensued and we wandered down toward the beach where a cloud of smoke formed above of a collection of laughter that seemed to come from all directions.

Bella sighed and I threw an arm around her shoulders before kissing her temple as she walked.

"I'm sure it's fine." I tried to sound reassuring despite the odd circumstances. "They fish every day... and they're together."

"I know."

"Where's my fish?" Emmett's voice boomed from somewhere behind us and it added to the absence of Caius and Marcus.

"Something's wrong," Bella said again.

I turned to look over my shoulder to see if Emmett was around so I could shoot him a look of disapproval for unintentionally bringing up the 'F-word'; fish.

A shrill scream came from the beach and I nearly jumped out of my skin, suddenly freezing in place as if to not be seen.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asked, grabbing my arm.

The scream was echoed again and again, only to be joined by new voices, new screams... and not the happy kind. There was fear in the high-pitched cries and before I knew it Bella and I were sprinting toward the lagoon.

"What? What!" It was the only word I managed to get out as I hurried toward what turned into a horrific scene.

The first thing I saw was a trail of red that lead down the perfect, white sand. It looked odd; out of place. It almost looked fake, like the set of a movie.

"Help him! Do something!" A female voice shouted out loud. There was crying and the screams were increasingly loud.

"Edward..." Bella's tan face grew a lighter shade and I thought she might pass out.

"Come on!" I towed her by the hand and we continued to run toward the chaos where a crowd had gathered and the blood trail ended.

Caius had just collapsed in the sand when we arrived. On his back was the lifeless body of his fishing-mate. His pale face was lifeless; eyes far away and glazed over. In his side was a basketball-sized chunk that was missing. The wound was massive and jagged. Skin, muscle and blood all combined to make the image something right out of a nightmare.

Carlisle was hunched over Marcus's lifeless body and attempted mouth-to-mouth and CPR for as long as he could manage before rolling over in exhaustion.

"He's dead, Carlisle," Laurant insisted through teary eyes and gritted teeth, "Oh my gosh... he's dead." He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes and turned away, trying to wash the image away from his memory. I felt like doing the same thing but I couldn't look away.

Caius cried out in anguish and Carlisle, God bless him, switched his focus from the dead fisherman to the live one.

"I need a rope!" he called out, "Or a belt! Something, now!"

People scrambled before Emmett flung a brown, leather belt from around his pants and tossed it to Carlisle on the ground. Caius had a large chunk of his leg missing and cried out as Carlisle attempted to turn the belt into a type of tourniquet to slow the bleeding.

"Talk to him, somebody," Carlisle begged as he worked.

I don't know what came over me but I rushed to Caius's side. "Dude, hey, catch anything today?"

He cried out loud and he moved around frantically, making the job of the doctor-to-be that much harder. Squirming now, I secured his gaze. "Caius!" I shouted, "What did you catch out there? Anything good?"

Caius's eyes were black and wide with pain. He gritted his teeth and spit the next word out in another stuttering yelp of pain. "Shh...shhh...shhh... shark!"


End file.
